YUGAM
by Lieya EL
Summary: Sebuah penyesalan yang mendalam . . . . / HUNHAN / This is yaoi, Boy x boy / Special " FOR EVENT HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE ".
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : YUGAM

Author : Lieya EL

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Ye Ziyu, Tao, dll.

Genre : Romance, Marriage Life, Angst. . .

Rate : M-preg

Lenght : ?

**This is Yaoi , boy x boy**

This cast just HUNHAN saya hanya meminjam carakternya saja, selebihnya hanya khayalan saya semata. Maafkan saya yang masih amatir dan kacangan dalam hal menulis, sehingga membuat alur ceritanya yang gaje semakin gaje hehe.. Semua cerita dibawah ini, murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri, tidak ada unsur copast ataupun meniru.

Okey . . . .

**Don't read Don't Bash . . . **

**If You not LIKE !**

**Happy Reading . . . . . . **

" **FOR EVENT HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE "**

******* YUGAM *******

_Sekian lama waktu yang kau pertaruhkan, sekian besar pengorbanan yang kau lakukan, dan sekian dalam cinta yang kau berikan, tak sebanding dengan kesetiaan yang ku janjikan – Maaf . . ._

*** YUGAM ***

Seorang namja cantik kini tengah berjalan sendirian dipinggiran jalan kota Seol yang sepi, sesekali ia tiup kedua tangannya yang sudah terlihat pucat tersebut untuk menghangatkannya. Tubuh mungilnya sedikit menggigil disaat angin malam menerpa tubuhnya. Bibirnya kini terlihat pucat pasi, efek dari kedinginan.

_Pukul 12.00 KST_

Coba kalian fikirkan, apa yang tengah sosok itu lakukan hingga berkeliaran di jalanan pada malam hari ? Sendirian pula. Apakah tidak apa-apa jika namja cantik sepertinya berkeliaran di tengah malamseperti ini ?

Tes

Setetes air mata jatu dari mata indah namja cantik tersebut, disaat mengingat kejadian yang tengah ia alami 5 jam yang lalu.

" Kau jahat Hunnie . . . "

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

" Eungh . . . "

" Akh . . . ."

Suara nista khas orang sedang berciuman, kini tengah mengalun di dalam sebuah bilik kamar rumah megah itu. Nampaklah kedua orang namja yang tengah berciuman panas diatas tempat tidur king size berwarna putih tersebut tersebut.

Keadaan keduanya kini sangat berantakan, kemeja yang digunakan sesosok namja bermata panda itu telah tanggal dari tubuhnya.

"Sse – Hun, sess-akhh ." Ucap sosok itu dengan susah payah.

Namun sosok yang di panggil Sehun itu tak mengindahkan perkataannya. Seolah – olah dunianya kini hanya berpusat pada bibir namja tersebut.

Karena tak diindahkan oleh rekannya, membuat pria bermata panda itu mendorong dengan cukup keras tubuh namja yang diatasnya kini, hingga sang empunya melepaskan ciuman panas tersebut.

" Huhh . . .hahh " Deru nafas keduanya memburu.

" Yakk, Sehun-ie. Kau mau membunuhku, eoh ?" Tanya sosok bermata panda trsebut dengan mmanyunkan bibirnya.s

" Hahh. . . Mian Tao-ie, aku tidak bisa menahan hasrat ku untuk berhenti menciummu." Jawab Sehun ynag masih mengatur deru nafasnya yang belum teratur.

" Aishh. . . tapi kau hampir saja membunuhku."

" Mianhae baby, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Jangan marah, ne?" Ujar Sehun seraya mengusap pipi namja bermata panda tersebut.

"Hunniee . . . " panggil sosok namja cantik yang sedari menyaksikan adegan kedua insan tersebut dari ambang pintu.

Bulir air mata kini berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya, seketika tubuhnya terasa lemas melihat sosok yang tengah bersamanya selama 2 tahun terakhir ini, sedang beradegan panas di dalam kamar pribadi mereka.

*** YUGAM ***

Fokus keduanya pun kini beralih kepada suara yang berasal dari ambang pintu. Terkejut, kedua insan yang tengah selesai berciuman itu sempat terkejut melihat sosok yang memergokinya kini, namun sedetik kemudian raut wajah keduanya embali seperti semula.

Dengan santai Sehun berjalan menghampiri sosok yang itu, sedangkan Tao masih sibuk memakai pakaiannya yang ia tinggalkan tadi.

" Eoh. Princess sudah pulang rupanya ?" Tanya Tao yang sekarang berdiri di samping Sehun dengan tampang mengejeknya.

" . . ." sosok yang ditanyainya itu masih terdiam dan menundukkan wajahnya.

" Dari mana saja kau, jam segini baru pulang? " Ucap Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

" Akk-"

" Biasa Hunnie, pasti dia habis bersenang-senang dengan selingkuhannya " Sahut Tao menyela perkataan namja cantik itu.

Seketika mata namja cantik tersebut melotot lebar mendengarkan kalimat yang di ucapkan Tao barusan.

"_Bagaimana mungkin namja ini bisa berkata seenaknya, tanpa mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya "_ batin namja cantik itu, Luhan.

" Ti-" belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu mendorong Luhan ke dinding, hingga membuat Luhan tersentak, saat punggungnya membentur kerasnya diding tersebut.

" Jadi kau juga berselingkuh untuk membalasku eoh?! Dasar namja tak berguna.!" Sulut Sehun dengan penuh emosi. Tangannya memegang erat kerah baju Luhan.

_Deg._

Bagaikan ditusuk sebuah pisau yang tajam, hati namja cantik itupun hancur mendengar pernyataan sang suami. Ia usap dengan kasar air mata yang jatuh dipipinya.

Bagaimana mungkin suami yang sangat dicintainya bisa berkata seperti itu, setelah apa yang Luhan berikan untuknya. Ia bahkan meninggalkan kota kelahirannya dan keluarganya yang berada di Beijing hanya untuk menikah dengan Sehun, dan mungkin sekarang ia sudah tidak dianggap anak lagi oleh keluarganya.

Dulu memang ia merasa sangat bahagia karena Sehun sangat baik, dan perhatian padanya, meskipun harus meninggalkan keluarganyapun ia rela. Namun sekarang semuanya berubah, disaat Sehun mengenal namja itu- TAO.

" Stop, SEHUN ! Semua yang kau katakan itu tidak benar.! Jawab Luhan, ia hempaskan tangan Sehun yang memegang kerah bajunya hingga terlepas.

" Sudahlah hyung, akui saja jika kau juga berselingkuh." Sahut Tao

_Plakk_

"DIAM KAU ! KA-"

_Plakk_

" Berani-beraninya kau menampar Tao !" Ujar Sehun setelah menampar pipi mulus Luhan.

"Sssehun . . ."Lirih Luhan memegangi pipinya yang sudah memerah akibat tamparan Sehun.

" Kenapa kau menamparku ?"

" Karena kau menampar Tao" Acuh Sehun

" Aku suamimu Sehun, mengapa kau lebih membela dia? " ujar Luhan seraya menunjuk Tao .

" Karena Tao kekasihku."

" Hiks. . . jadi kau lebih membela kekasih gelapmu ini, dari pada suamimu sendiri ? " Tanya Luhan dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya, ia masih belum yakin bahwa kini suami tampannya itu telah berubah.

" . . . " Sehun diam

" Kau bukanlah Sehun yang dulu, kau berubah Sehun ! Kau Jahat ! Aku membencimu !" Ujar Luhan sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam membeku itu.

Hingga suara Tao menyadarkan keterdiamannya.

" Sudahlah Sehun, biarkan saja dia. Kan ada aku disini, kau sudah tak membutuhkan dia lagi." Ucap Tao sambil berjalan mendekati Sehun dan bergelayut manja di lengan namja tampan itu.

Si namja tampan tersebut masih terdiam, dan memikirkan perkataan suaminya barusan.

Kini beberapa macam pertanyaan hinggap dihatinya.

_Benarkah Sehun sudah tidak membutuhkan Luhan lagi ?_

_Sanggupkah dia melepaskan sosok yang telah menjadi suaminya 2 tahun belakangan ini dengan begitu saja ?_

**Flashback off**

* * *

><p>" Kau jahat Hunnie . . . "<p>

" Hiks . . . Kau rela menamparku, hanya demi dia. Padahal aku belum sempat mengatakan padamu bahwa aku- Huwaaaaaaa "

_Ckitttttt_

**ENDBECE . . .**

YUGAM berarti Penyesalan ( dalam bahasa korea ).

REVIEW ! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : YUGAM

Author : Lieya EL

Cast :

Xi Luhan,

Oh Sehun,

Ye Ziyu ( Belum masuk di Chapter ini ),

Huang Zi Tao,

Baekhyun,dll ( Bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu ).

Genre : Romance, Marriage Life, Angst. . .

Rate : M-preg

Lenght : 2/?

**Warning : This is Shounen-ai, boy x boy. Almost about HUNHAN. Ini ide murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri, para cast disini milik keluarga dan agensinya masing-masing, dan disini saya hanya meminjam nama ataupun karakternya saja.**

" **FOR EVENT HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE "**

_Sekian lama waktu yang kau pertaruhkan, sekian besar pengorbanan yang kau lakukan, dan sekian dalam cinta yang kau berikan, tak sebanding dengan kesetiaan yang ku janjikan – Maaf . . ._

_Sebelumnya . . . ._

" Kau jahat Hunnie . . . "

" Hiks . . . Kau rela menamparku, hanya demi dia. Padahal aku belum sempat mengatakan padamu bahwa aku- Huwaaaaaaa "

_Ckitttttt_

***** YUGAM *****

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti mendadak tepat dihadapan Luhan, untung saja sang kemudi masih bisa mengontrol kecepatannya, kalau tidak entah bagaimana nasibmu Lu.

" Astaga. . . ." Panik seseorang yang mengemudikan mobil itu. Segera ia mematikan mesin mobilnya dan menghampiri Luhan.

Luhan masih terdiam mematung ditempat sambil memegangi perutnya yang masih rata itu. Luhan sangat terkejut dengan kejadian yang dialaminya barusan, karena kecerobohan Luhan hampir saja berhasil menghilangkan nyawanya sendiri dan benih yang berada diperutnya kini.

" Gwaenchana ?" Tanya seseorang itu mendekati Luhan.

" . . . " Luhan masih terdiam.

" Hey. . . Anda baik-baik saja ? Apakah ada yang terluka ?" Tanya seseorang itu sedikit panik.

Karena tidak mendapatkan respon dari Luhan, akhirnya seseorang itu memberanikan diri menepuk bahu kanan Luhan, yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Luhan kepadanya.

" Ah, mian. Saya baik-baik saja. Terimakasih." Jawab Luhan sambil membungkukkan badannya dan berlalu meninggalkan sesorang itu.

" Hey, hey. . . Anda mau kemana ? " Teriak Seseorang itu bingung melihat kelakuan Luhan.

" _Dasar namja aneh, tapi dia cantik juga sih . . . " _Batin seseorang itu tersenyum tipis.

Drrtt . . .

Drrtt . . .

Suara getar berbunyi dari saku celana orang itu, Kemiadn ia mengambil dan melihat ponselnya.

" _Babby Panda is Calling . . . . " _Seseorang itu tersenyum sangat tampan melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya kini.

" Yeobseo Babby , waeyo ? "

***** YUGAM *****

Nampak seorang namja yang cukup cantik tengah berbaring diatas kasur King sizenya itu. Senyum merekah saat mendengar suara seseorang yang tengah ditelfonnya kini.

" Anieyo Chagi. Aku hanya merindukanmu saja . . .hehe. Kau dimana hem, kenapa suaranya bising sekali ?"

"_Ah, my babby panda merindukanku eoh?!. Aku sedang dijalan babby, makanya bising ." Jawab Seseorang itu._

" Ne, Hati-hati kalau begitu, jangan terlalu ngebut saat menyetir, saranghae . . . _pipp_"

_Cklekkk . . _

Pintu kamar itupun terbuka bersamaan dengan berakhirnya pembicaraan namja panda tersebut_._Dengan segera sosok itu meletakkan ponselnya dan menghampiri sosok yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu itu.

" Hunnie, darimana saja kau, hem ? Aku merindukanmu chagi . . ." Ucapnya seraya bergelayut manja di lengan seseorang itu –Sehun.

" Mian chagi, aku habis dari mini market tadi." Jawab Sehun sambil merengkuh sosok itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya, menyesap aroma wangi yang menguar dari rambut sosok yang beberapa hari ini selalu ada disampingnya itu.

_Tes_

Beberapa bulir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata indah Sehun.

_Mengapa ? Mengapa pelukan ini terasa sangat berbeda saat aku dengannya ?_

_Tuhan, apakah aku boleh merindukannya ?_

_Jika nyatanya aku sendiri yang telah mengusirnya. Aku menyesal Tuhan, aku menyesal telah membiarkannya pergi. _

_Namun, masih pantaskah aku untuk diterimanya, jikalau dia tahu bahwa aku telah terlalu banyak menyakitinya . . ._

_Mungkin sekarang ini memang jalan yang terbaik untuk kita . . . – batin Sehun_

Dengan buru-buru ia langsung mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback . . .<strong>

_Cklekkk . . ._

Keluarlah sosok namja bermata panda dari balik sebuah kamar mandi ruangan putih tersebut. Dengan keadaan mata yang sedikit sembab ia menghampiri sosok yang tengah duduk sambil membaca sebuah koran di tangannya , ia menggigit bibirnya takut-takut untuk berbicara pada sosok itu.

" Hun-nie . . . ak-u hamil, bagaimana ini, hiks . . ." panik sosok itu sambil menangis sesenggukan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menunjukkan sebuah alat tes kehamilan yang baru saja dipakainya itu.

" Apa ?! Kenapa bisa terjadi !" Namja tampan tersebut segera berdiri karena keterkejutannya, ia mengambil alat tes itu dan melihat hasilnya, _Positif._

_Tuhan, apa yang telah aku lakukan ?_

_Aku menghamilinya ?!_

" Hiks. . . Aku juga tidak tahu Hunnie, eoteohkae, hiks. . ."

" Ssstttt, Ulijima ne Chagi, aku pasti bertanggung jawab . . ." Ujar Sehun merengkuh namja itu, dan menenangkannya . Karena ia sangat merasa bersalah telah merusak sosok yang berada didekapannya kini, ia berujar demikian. Meskipun sebenarnya ada sedikit keraguan yang menelusup dihatinya.

_Apakah mungkin Tao hamil anaknya ?_

_Bukankan selama ini mereka selalu menggunakan alat pelindung saat bercinta ?_

" Tta-pi, bagaimana dengan istrimu Hunnie. Apakah dia mau menerimaku?" Tanyanya sambil memainkan jari lentiknya didada bidang Sehun, seperti membentuk pola zik – zak.

" Biar aku yang mengurusnya." Jawab Sehun akhirnya. Mendengar jawaban mantap dari Sehun, membuat sosok itu tersenyum bahagia. Namun dibalik senyuman itu, ia menyunggingkan smirkynya.

" _Dasar namja bodoh."_

**Flashback off . . .**

* * *

><p><strong>Other Place . . .<strong>

Seorang namja cantik tengah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang terlihat sedikit kecil dari rumah-rumah lainnya yang berada dilingkungan itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Keraguan muncul dibenaknya, saat akan mengetuk pintu rumah yang diketahui milik sepupunya tersebut.

_Apakah dia masih mau menerimaku ?_

_Apakah ia akan memaafkanku, karena tidak mendengarkan perkataannya dulu?_

Beberapa keraguan pun muncul di dalam hati namja cantik itu – Luhan.

_Cklek . ._

Hingga suara pintu terbuka, membuyarkan keraguan di hatinya.

" Nuguseo?" Tanya namja imut ber eyeliner yang baru saja membuka pintu tersebut.

Dengan perlahan Luhan mengangkat wajahnya itu, dan membuat tatapan keduanya bertemu.

" LUHAN HYUNG ?!" Teriak namja imut itu karena terkejut, dengan gerakan cepat ia langsung menerjang sosok kurus itu.

" Hyung, Bogoshippeo. Kemana saja kau selama ini eoh ? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengunjungiku ?! Apa namja es itu melarangmu?!" Tanya sosok itu berturut-turut.

Luhan pun menyunggingkan senyumnya, melihat kelakuan sosok dipelukannya kini. Masih sama ternyata, sifat manjanya tidak akan pernah berubah.

" Baekki-ya lepaskan dulu pelukanmu, ini se-sak. Kau mau membunuhku?!" Tanya Luhan bergurau. Sosok itupun melepaskan pelukannya, dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tanda bahwa ia tengah kesal sekarang.

" Yakk ! Hyung, aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu ! Sudah berapa lama kau tidak mengunjungiku ? Bahkan aku mengira bahwa Hyung telah melupakanku ?! Apakah namja Es itu melarangmu untuk menemuiku, eoh ?! ." Ujar Baekhyun - si namja imut.

Raut yang tadinya ceria itu, kini berubah menjadi sedih saat mendengar nama seseorang yang baru saja menyakiti hatinya tersebut. Dan baekhyun pun mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat raut wajah Hyung kesayangannya itu berubah menjadi murung.

_Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi._

_Awas saja, jika si namja es itu berani menyakiti Luhan Hyung. Aku pasti akan membunuhnya.- batin Bakhyun._

" Hyung, apakah terjadi sesuatu ?" Tanya Baekhyun panik.

" Bbaek- Hiks . . ." Air mata jatuh tak tebendung dari pelupuk mata Luhan. Sungguh ia tak kuat lagi menahan perasaannya itu sendiri.

Dengan segera Baekhyun merengkuh Hyungnya itu kedalam pelukannya, membiarkan Hyungnya menangis menumpahkan seluruh kesedihan itu dibahunya.

" Masuklah dulu Hyung, dan kau harus menceritakannya nanti. . . " Ucap Baekhyun seraya menuntun Luhan memasuki rumah mungilnya tersebut.

Baekhyun, adalah saudara sepupu Luhan. Sejak berumur 20 Tahun dia memang sudah hidup mandiri di Korea, dirumah mungilnya tersebut, sedangkan kedua orang tuanya kini tengah berada di Beijing untuk membantu bisnis keluarga disana, bersama orang tua Luhan tentunya.

Dulu sebelum Luhan menikah dengan Sehun, ia tinggal bersama dengan Baekhyun.

**_Mengapa mereka berdua bisa berada di Korea ?_**

Jawabannya adalah cinta.

Cinta membuat mereka buta akan segalanya.

Meninggalkan semua cita-cita, dan keluarganyapun rela mereka lakukan hanya demi cinta.

Luhan yang meninggalkan kehidupan bahagianya demi Sehun suaminya.

Dan Baekhyun yang meninggalkan kehidupan mewahnya demi Park Chanyeol seorang musisi berbakat yang kini telah menjadi kekasihnya.

**_Dimanakah mereka bertemu ?_**

Seoul University. Yah, dikampus itulah mereka bertemu. Luhan dan Baekhyun merupakan siswa pertukaran pelajar dari China. Dikampus itu juga mereka mengenal Sehun dan Chanyeol, hobae mereka. Hingga suatu hari mereka jatuh cinta, dan lupa akan segalanya.

** " Pengaruh cinta memang sangat besar bagi manusia, hingga membuat manusia itu lupa akan segalanya. Namun apakah mereka sadar, bahwa cinta yang selama ini mereka puja-puja, kelak juga akan menghadirkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa."**

***** YUGAM *****

" _Huh, melelahkan sekali hari ini." _Gumam sosok namja tampan yang tengah membaringkan tubuh atletisnya di kasur king size itu. Ia merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel, dan membuka galeri foto didalamnya.

" _Babby panda, kau sedang apa hem ?"_

" _Tak bisakah kau melupakan egomu itu hem?"_

"_Apa kau tidak kasihan kepadaku dan . . . . calon aegya kita ?" ujar sosok tampan itu seraya memandangi gambar sosok yang berada di dalam galeri ponselnya tersebut._

_**ENDBECE . . . .?**_

* * *

><p>Kyaaaaa . . . . Apa ini ? Dikit banget ?<p>

Mian . . .

Maklumilah saya lagi sibuk ngestalker"in HUNHAN mkanya cuman bs ngetik dikit , mana absurd lagi, hehe. . . ( #Ngomongapa? )

**BIGH THANKS FOR**

**STANNYuriska****, ****ApriLuhan****, ****ChocoBerry29****, ****SayLu****, ****shinshin99SM****, ****SMKA****, ****Novey****, ****Jong Ahn****, ****lulurara****, ****lisnana1****, ****Cherry EXOL****.**

Sampai bertemu di Chap selanjutnya . . . . ! #LambaiTangan . . .

**Please RnR again . . . . !**

Gomawo . . . !

#Bow


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : YUGAM

Author : Lieya EL

Cast :

Xi Luhan,

Oh Sehun,

Ye Ziyu,

Tao,

Baekhyun dll ( Bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu ).

Genre : Romance, Marriage Life, Angst. . .

Rate : M-preg

Lenght : 3 / ?

**Warning : This is Shounen-ai, boy x boy. Almost about HUNHAN. Ini ide murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri, para cast disini milik keluarga dan agensinya masing-masing, dan disini saya hanya meminjam nama ataupun karakternya saja.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" **FOR EVENT HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE "**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sekian lama waktu yang kau pertaruhkan, sekian besar pengorbanan yang kau lakukan, dan sekian dalam cinta yang kau berikan, tak sebanding dengan kesetiaan yang ku janjikan – Maaf . . ._

_._

_._

_._

***** YUGAM *****

.

.

.

" Hoek . . .hoek . . ." Entah sudah berapa kali Luhan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

Sejak dokter memeriksanya beberapa hari yang lalu, dan mengatakan bahwa Luhan mengalami hyperemersis gravidarum, ia tidak berhenti mengalami muntah-muntah. Padahal semua saran yang telah dokter berikan sudah Luhan lakukan, namun tidak ada hasilnya.

Hyperemersis gravidarum adalah mual berlebihan yang dialami orang hamil, membuat seseorang itu muntah sepanjang hari, dan apabila itu tetap terjadi maka bobot tubuh saat hamil akan menurun sebanyak 1-2 kg setiap minggu.

" Astaga, Luhan Hyung !" Teriak Baekhyun.

Saat melewati pintu kamar Luhan terbuka, Baekhyun mendengar suara Luhan yang tengah memuntuhkan seluruh isi perutnya di kloset kamar mandi wajahnya kini sudah pucat pasi. Ia pun dengan cepat memasuki kamar Luhan dan menghampirinya.

" Hyung. . ." Panggil Baekhyun pelan sambil membuka knop pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

" Baekki- Huek . . ." Sahut Luhan kemudian memuntahkan isi perutnya kembali.

" Morning Sickness lagi ? Aigoo . ." Ujar Baekhyun, dengan cepat ia menghampiri Luhan dan memijit pelan tengkuknya.

Setelah mendengar semua yang diceritakan Luhan Hyung, rasa benciku terhadap namja es itu semakin besar. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa setega ini pada istrinya sendiri, ditambah lagi posisi istrinya yang kini tengah hamil. Seharusnya dia mendampingi Luhan Hyung sekarang, bukannya malah bermesra-mesraan dengan selingkuhannya itu.

" _Dasar namja brengsek, awas saja . . kau pasti akan menerima akibatnya kelak. . ." _batin Baekhyun.

Setelah Baekhyun memijit-mijit tengkuk Luhan, ia pun merasa sedikit baikan. Rasa mual itu sudah tidak lagi dia rasakan. Luhanpun menyalakan kran air dan mencuci dengan bersih mulutnya.

" Baekki-ya " Panggil Luhan .

" Wae, Hyung ?" Tanya Baekhyun, melihat gerak-gerik Luhan yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, membuatnya merasa sedikit curiga.

" Hehe. . . Aku ingin Bubbletea." Jawab Luhan menampilkan cengiran khas diwajahnya yang sedikit pucat itu.

Ternyata memang benar perasaan Baekhyun, bahwa Hyungnya itu tengah menginginkan sesuatu, ah . . lebih tepatnya sedang mengidam istilah orang hamil.

" Baiklah, tunggu sebentar aku akan membelinya." Baekhyun segera berjalan keluar dari kamar Luhan.

_Kriiie- ..._

Belum sempat Baekhyun menarik kenop pintu kamar Luhan, namun suara namja rusa itupun menghentikannya kembali . . .

" Baekki tunggu." Luhan berlari kecil menghampiri Baekhyun.

" _Astaga . . . namja ini bagaimana bisa berlarian sepeti itu disaat kondisinya sedang rentan seperti ini." _Batin Baekhyun

" Ini uangnya. Jangan lupa rasa TARO." Ujarnya seraya memberikan beberapa lembar won untuk Baekhyun dengan matanya yang berbinar.

" Neeee . Hyung ." Jawab Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Sungguh ia sudah mengetahui semua hal yang menyangkut tentang Luhan. Jadi tidak usah diberi tahupun ia akan mengerti apa keinginan Hyungnya itu.

" Hihi, mian Baekki aku merepotkanmu." Gumam Luhan terkikik geli saat melihat Baekhyun yang menghilang dibalik pintu rumahnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Sehunnie . . ." Panggil sosok namja bermata panda yang tengah memakan Apel merah ditanggannya. Kini ia tengah berbaring indah dipangkuan sang kekasih.

" Wae Tao-ie ? " Tanya Sehun sambil mengelus surai lembut Tao.

" Aku ingin minum minuman kesukaanmu itu." Jawab Tao.

" Eoh, maksudmu Bubbletea?"

" Entahlah, yang jelas minuman yang sering kau minum bersama Luhan dulu. Aku ingin meminumnya sekarang." Tao membangunkan tubuhnya dari pangkuan Sehun, dan menatap Sehun penuh harap.

_Luhan?_

Mendengar nama Luhan disebut, hati Sehun menclos.

_Dimana dia sekarang ?_

_Apakah dia baik-baik saja ?_

_Apakah dia makan teratur ?_

_Apakah . . . . _

" Yakk Hunnie, kau melamun eoh ?" Kesal Tao karena diacuhkan Sehun.

" Aniyo Tao-ie, baiklah aku pergi sekarang." Ujar Sehun meninggalkan Tao yang kini tersenyum puas.

Sudahlah Hun, untuk apa kau memikirkannya, toh ini kan jalan yang memang kau inginkan. Jadi berhentilah untuk memikirkannya.

" _Kau harus melupakannya Oh Sehun." Gumam Sehun._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bubbletea CAFFE. . .**

" Bubbletea rasa Taro dua . . ."

" Bubbletea rasa Cokelat dua . . ."

Ujar dua orang namja itu secara bersamaan.

" KAU . . .!"

" KAU . . .!"

Keduanya saling menunjuk muka satu sama lain secara bersamaan pula.

" _Haish . . . mimpi apa aku semalam hingga bertemu namja brengsek ini." _Batin namja bereyliner itu.

" Baek Hyung, aap-pa kabar ?" Tanya namja tampan itu-Sehun dengan sedikit tergagap. Sungguh ia merasa de javu saat bertemu dengan Baekhyun disini.

_Apa tadi dia memesan Bubbletea?_

_Setahuku dia tidak menyukai minuman itu. – Batin Sehun._

" Cih, Jangan pasang wajah sok ramahmu itu Oh Sehun, aku tak butuh." Ujar Baekhyun sambil bedecih pelan. Mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan membuat perutnya serasa mau muntah.

"_Setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada Hyungku, apa kau fikir aku akan seramah itu padamu. Cih, mimpi saja." _Batin Baekhyun kesal.

" Ini Tuan dua cup Bubbletea rasa Taro dan dua cup Bubbletea rasa cokelat." Ujar seorang pelayan mengalihkan kedua orang yang sedang berperang dingin itu.

" Ne. Khamsahamnida." Ujar Baekhyun seraya mengambil pesananya dan berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang kini masih terdiam dalam ketermenungannya.

" _Kenapa Baekhyun Hyung menjadi sangat dingin seperti itu?"_

"_Apakah . . .?"_

"_Astaga, Oh Sehun. Tentulah dia sudah mengetahui semuanya. Kau bodoh atau apa, dia kan sepupunya pastilah ia sudah mengetahuinya." _Batin Sehun merutuki kebodohannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Gege . . . bagaimana kalau setelah urusan ini selesai kita pergi ke Kanada ?" Tanya seorang namja panda itu pada seseorang yang tengah ditelefonnya kini.

" Ehm, ide yang bagus baby, tapi apakah kau tidak merasa kasihan pada Sehun?" Tanyanya.

" Kasihan ?"

" Haha, sepertinya rasa kasihan dalam diriku sudah menghilang gege." Raut wajah Tao- namja itu berubah menjadi sendu, senyum miris nampak di bibirnya.

" Baby . . ."

" Aku ingin dia dan keluarganya dapat merasakan,sama dengan apa yang telah kurasakan dulu." Ujar Tao seraya tersenyum licik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Derrttt . . . Derrttt . . ._

" Yeoboseo. . ." Jari lentik itupun dengan indah mengangkat telefon yang tengah berdering.

" Yeoboseo, Hannie?" Jawab seseorang diseberang itu.

_**Deg.**_

Suara ini.

Suara yang selama kurang lebih empat tahun ini tidak pernah terdengar lagi di telingaku. Suara seseorang yang sedari kecil menenemani, menyayangi, dan melindungiku. Suara ini, suara Hyungku . . .

" Hyungg. . .hiks . . ."

" Hannie, wae ? Apa yang terjadi hem?" Tanya sosok itu dengan nada khawatirnya.

" Hiks. . . Hyung. . ."

Luhan pun menceritakan semua hal yang dialaminya itu kepada Hyung kesayangannya. Sungguh, sebenarnya Luhan tak mau membuat Hyung kesayangannya itu khawatir, Luhan juga tak mau membebani fikiran Hyungnya yang tengah menjalani ujian terakhir di Universitasnya itu. Namun, dengan paksaan dari sang Hyung akhirnya Luhan mau mencurahkan keluh kesahnya.

" Dasar namja brengsek, berani-beraninya dia menyakiti dongsaeng kesayanganku. Tenang saja Hannie, setelah aku lulus dari sini, aku akan langsung menyusulmu ke sana. Dan kau harus melihat apa yang akan aku lakukan padanya kelak. . ." Ujar sosok itu sambil meremas sebuah kertas yang tak lain adalah tugas deskripsi yang baru saja dibuatnya.

" _Tunggulah beberapa bulan lagi Hannie. . ."_ batin sosok itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" _Appa . . ."_

" _Aku thedih Appa . . ."_

" _Appa tjahat . . ."_

" _Kenapa appa membuangku . . ."_

" _Hiks . . . Appa . . ."_

" Andwe . . . hosh . . . hosh . . ."

" Eungh . . . Wae Hunnie ? " Tao melenguh pelan dan bangkit dari tidurnya.

" _Mimpi ini lagi ? Kenapa ? Kenapa selalu ada sosok anak kecil itu di mimpiku ? siapa dia? Mengapa dia berkata seperti itu ?" _batin Sehun risau. Peluh bercucuran dengan deras turun dari pelipisnya.

" _Kenapa perasaanku mengatakan bahwa aku twlah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar ? "_

_Luhan ?_

" Hunnie, kau kenapa eoh ? "

" Tt-idak, aku tidak apa-apa." Ujar Sehun datar dan membaringkan tubuhnya kembali.

" _Aish, dasar namja sialan. Mngganggu tidurku saja." _Batin Tao Kesal_._

**_ENDBECE . . . ._**

* * *

><p>Hai . . . hai . . . hai . Lieya kembali, Update kilat nih # mwehehe . . . .<p>

Sebelumnya saya mau mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada kalian semua yang sudah mau membaca, favorit, follow dan review ff ini, hehe.

Ini beberapa balasan dari review kalian ! :v

_**Novey : **__Enggak kok, kalau enggak 5 ya chap. 6 sudah berakhir. Gk banyak kan, hehe. Tenang aja Luhan enggak bakalan tersiksa kok, hehe. Terimakasih ya udah mau repiu. :v_

_**Lisnana1:**__ Iya ini udah lanjut kan. Terimakasih ya udah mau repiu. :v_

_**shinshin99SM : **__Jangan benci Tao dong, hehe. Lieya memakai Tao disini hanya karena akhir2 ini Sehun dket mlu ama Tao, jadi yah . . . .gtu, hehe. Terimakasih ya udah mau repiu. :v_

_**Jong Ahn: **__Masa iya kopi susu,? hehe. Terimakasih ya udah mau repiu. :v_

_**krispandataozi : **__Mian ne, bukan maksud Lieya mau ngrusak image Tao disini :'(. Tapi karaktr ini mnrut Lieya memang cocok untuknya, stelah mlihat akhir2 ini mreka sering bersama, #TaoshipperAmpunNe ^^. / siapa ya? Baca ajj terus pasti nanti juga akan tahu, hehe. Terimakasih ya udah mau repiu. :v_

_**ChocoBerry29 : **__Mian ne, Lieya nggak bisa buat cerita yg panjang2, hehe ntar mlah jadi bosen lg, xixixiix. Terimakasih ya udah mau repiu. :v_

_**Cherry EXOL : **__Daddy bukan ya ?, hehe. Kasihan ;ah msa Thehun mau digituin, kwkwkwkwk. Terimakasih ya udah mau repiu. :v_

_**Elitahan : **__Lieya nggak bisa janji yeth, tp smua tergantung kemauan pr readers, hehe.__ Terimakasih ya udah mau repiu. :v_

_**Jonginsehunsmine : **__Mian kalau kurang banyak, tapi Lieya bisanya cuman segini :'(. Iya emang dari awal Lieya bikin konflik, bahkan sampai akhir mungkin, bweheheheeh. Terimakasih ya udah mau repiu. :v_

_**HUNsayHAN : **__Di chap 1 kyanya udah dijelasin deh brpa lma hubungan mereka, hehe. Ceritanya nanti ada dichap depan ne. Balik enggaknya, nanti tergantung keinginan para reader semua gimana? #bwehehehe. Terimakasih ya udah mau repiu. :v_

**_HunHanCherry1220 : _**_Terima kasih kakak, saran dan kritik yang kakak berikan sangat mendukung, :v . _Terimakasih ya udah mau repiu. :v_  
><em>

Terimakasih ya readers, Lieya harap kalian semua akan tetap memberikan review untuk fict ini, hehe.

# Akan update kilat jika para readers semua mau menyumbangkan review .

Dan akan sedikit lambat updatenya, jika pr readers tidak mnyumbangkan reviewnya, hehe. Lieya menganggap tulisan Lieya belum bagus, jadi manfaatin waktu buat belajar menulis lagi, agar para readers semua tidak kecewa dg krya yg Lieya buat, dan mau menyumbangkan reviewnya untuk Lieya. #hehe.

#Gomawo

#HuggOneByOne

**So . . . RnR Again . . . Oke ?! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : YUGAM

Author : Lieya EL

Cast :

Xi Luhan,

Oh Sehun,

Ye Ziyu,

Hwang Zi Tao,

Baekhyun dll ( Bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu ).

Genre : Romance, Marriage Life, Angst. . .

Rate : M-preg

Lenght : 4 / ?

**Warning : This is Shounen-ai, boy x boy. Almost about HUNHAN. Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri tidak ada unsur penjiplakan atau sebagainya, para cast disinipun milik keluarga dan agensinya masing-masing, sedangkan disini saya hanya meminjam nama ataupun karakternya semata.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" **FOR EVENT HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE "**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sekian lama waktu yang kau pertaruhkan, sekian besar pengorbanan yang kau lakukan, dan sekian dalam cinta yang kau berikan, tak sebanding dengan kesetiaan yang ku janjikan – Maaf . . ._

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** YUGAM *****

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**Flashback. . .**_

Hari ini aku sangat bahagia sekali, karena aku akan bertemu lagi dengan kedua orang tuaku. Setelah 2 tahun lebih aku meninggalkan mereka untuk melanjutkan studyku di Kanada, aku tidak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan mereka, karena aku ingin belajar hidup mandiri tanpa campur tangan mereka.

" Huhh . . . Akhirnya sampai juga." Gumam sosok namja bermata panda itu sesudah keluar dari sebuah taksi yang membawanya tadi.

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya dan menyeret kedua koper ditangannya itu untuk memasuki pekarangan rumah yang terbilang cukup luas.

" Kenapa sepi sekali ? kemana perginya Appa dan Eomma ?" bingung namja itu.

Sosok namja itupun berjalan menuju sebuah jendela, dan mengintip bagaimana kondisi di dalam rumah itu. Dan matanya pun membelalak kaget saat melihat kondisi dalam ruangan tersebut. Semua barang-barang bermerk seperti : Gucchi, Piano dan Televisi yang dulunya terpampang rapi diruangan itu, kini sudah tidak ada lagi. Hanya menyisakan ruangan yang kosong dan terpenuhi debu.

" Astaga ! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? " batin namja itu.

" Tao-ssi?!" Ujar seorang ahjussi dan menghampiri sosok itu.

" Sooman Ahjussi !" Kaget Tao saat melihat orang itu.

" Kemana saja kau nak ? kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang, hem?" Tanya ahjussi itu lembut, ia pun segera memeluk tubuh jakung Tao yang dirasanya semakin bertambah tinggi itu.

Sungguh namja paruh baya itupun sangat bahagia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Tao, meskipun hubungan mereka hanya sebatas tetangga, namun kasih sayang yang diberikan Sooman sangat besar untuk Tao, karena sedari kecil Taolah yang menemaninya saat putra-putra namja paruh baya itu bekerja. Bahkan Sooman juga sudah menganggap Tao sama seperti putra kandungnya sendiri.

" Ahjussi bogoshipo. . ." gumam Tao mengerutkan keduanya.

" Mian Ahjussi, selama ini Tao tidak memberimu kabar. Bahkan Appa dan Eomma pun tidak Tao kabari, hehe."

Tuan Sooman melepaskan pelukan Tao saat teringat tentang kata terakhir Tao mengenai keluarganya.

" _Tao, sungguh ahjussi bingung sekarang. Apakah harus memberitahumu atau tidak." Batin namja paruh baya itu risau._

" Oh iya, Ahjussi kenapa rumahku sepi ? kemana perginya Appa dan Eomma? Apakah mereka pindah rumah ? atau mungkin merek-"

" Tao." Ucap Sooman menghentikan pertanyaan yang Tao lontarkan.

" Huh, benar kau harus mengetahui semuanya." Sooman menghela nafas kasar, ia pun menyentuh kedua pundak tegap Tao dan menatap matanya dengan tajam. Tanda bahwa ia kini ingin mengatakan hal yang sangat penting.

" Apa maksud ahjussi ? mengetahui apa ?" bingung Tao. Hatinya sedikit khawatir saat melihat tatapan mata namja paruh baya itu.

" _Apakah ada sesuatu yan terjadi ?"_

" Aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Dengarkan baik-baik ne?" Ujar Sooman dan Taopun menganggukan kepalanya.

" Sejak kepergianmu 2 tahun yang lalu, kehidupan keluargamu menjadi berubah. Perusahaan yang dibangun oleh Appamu dulu banyak sekali tertimpa masalah, dan saat itu juga Oh Group kolega terbesar dalam bisnis keluargamu itu tiba-tiba mencabut seluruh investasinya di perusahaan Appamu, hingga membuat perusahaan itu bangkrut. Appa dan Eomma sangat terpukul akan kejadian itu dan membuat mereka terjatuh dalam keterpurukan, para renternir datang setiap harinya untuk menagih hutang-hutang Appamu yang terbilang cukup besar itu. Karena mereka tidak memiliki cukup uang lagi untuk membayarnya akhirnya merekapun memutuskan untuk menjual seluruh barang-barang dirumahmu." Sooman menghentikan ceritanya saat melihat raut sedih dari wajah Tao.

" _Benarkah ? benarkah ini terjadi pada Appa dan Eomma saat aku pergi." _Batin Tao pedih. Sungguh ia sangat menyesal telah meninggalkan keluarganya dulu.

" Mian Tao, Ahjussi tidak bisa membantu keluargamu saat itu. Karena Ahjussipun juga sedang kesulitan dulu. Mianhae . . ." Ujar Sooman dengan nada bersalahnya.

" Tidak, Ahjussi ini semua bukan salahmu. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti ini." Ujar Tao menenangkan Sooman.

" Lalu dimana Appa dan Eommaku sekarang Ahjussi?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disebuah hamparan rumput yang hijau, nampaklah dua gundukan tanah beserta dua buah nisan terpampamng diatasnya.

" **Hwang Zi Jao dan Hwang Mei Yen "**

**Wafat 23 Mei 2013**

" Appa . . . Eomma . . . Hiks . . ."

Sungguh hatiku sangatlah hancur sekarang. Melihat dua buah gundukan yang menyimpan jasat kedua orang tuaku sekang.

" _Bagaimana bisa seperti ini ?"_

" _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka ?" _batin Tao.

" Appa dan Eommamu meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan Tao. Saat itu kedua orang tuamu akan pergi meninggalkan Seoul karena tidak bisa lagi membayar hutang-hutangnya kepada Oh Group dan para penagih hutang lainnya. Namun naasnya saat sampai diperbatasan kota Seoul, sebuah truk dari arah berlawanan menabrak mobil yang ditumpangi keluargamu, hingga membuat mereka meninggal ditempat kejadian. Kau harus sabar Tao." Jelas Sooman, sungguh ia tidak tega melihat Tao sekarang. Wajahnya yang manis itu terlihat sembab, dan bulir-bulir air matapun tak ada hentinya mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Soomanpun segera memeluk Tao dan membiarkannya menangis dibahunya.

" _Oh Group ?! Perusahaan itu yang membuat keluargaku menderita."_

" _Kalian semua harus mendapatkan balasan yang lebih kejam dari pada yang kurasakan sekarang." _Batin Tao dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat, hingga jemarinyapun memutih.

_**Flashback end . .**_

Dan sejak itulah Tao sibuk mencari seluk beluk keluarga Oh, hingga membuatnya brtemu dengan Sehun. Satu kenyataan yang juga Tao ketahui bahwa Nyonya dan Tuan Oh juga telah wafat tak lama setelah kedua orang tuanya pergi. Jadi mau tak mau Tao harus membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuanya pada Sehun, selaku putra tunggal keluarga Oh yang diketahui sudah beristri itu.

Dengan gencar Tao mulai mendekati, dan memporak porandakan kehidupan rumah tangga Sehun dengan istrinya itu. Membuat Sehun terjerat oleh pesona pandanya, dan mulai melupakan tugas sebagai seorang kepala rumah tangga di keluarganya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**3 bulan kemudian . . .** _

Ini adalah bulan ketiga dimana dia hidup didalam perutku, aku sangat bahagia sekali. Tinggal beberapa bulan lagi dia akan hadir didalam hidupku, menemani menjalani hari-hariku, memberikan warna baru dalam hidupku dan, ah masih banyak lagi yang ingin aku lakukan bersamanya kelak.

" Baby , aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku jadi tak sabar untuk cepat melihatmu ." gumam sosok namja cantik yang sedang duduk di balkon rumahnya, dan sesekali ia akan mengelus perut mungilnya yang sudah sedikit menonjol itu.

" Aigoo. Luhan Hyung ! "

" Aku mencarimu di setiap penjuru ruangan, bahkan kolong-kolong mejapun aku lihat satu persatu, namun ternyata kau malah disini eoh ?" Ujar namja bereyeliner yang kini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Baekhyun sangat khawatir tadi, pasalnya setelah Baekhyun kembali dari toko Bubbletea, ia tidak menemukan Luhan didalam kamarnya lagi. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Hyung kesayangannya itu. Makanya setelah tidak menemukan Luhan dikamarnya Baekhyun langsung mencari Luhan disetiap penjuru ruangan, dan berakhirlah disini.

Luhan tersenyum lembut menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun.

" Habisnya kau terlalu lama Baekki, aku bosan menunggumu jadi aku mencari udara segar disini."

" Haish, . . tapi udara malam itu tidak bagus untuk orang hamil Hyung." Baekhyun mendekati Luhan, dan menyerahkan satu cup Bubble tea rasa cokelat yang diminta Luhan tadi. Luhan pun menanggapi ocehan Baekhyun tersebut dengan senyuman khasnya seraya mengambil cup bubbletea dari tangan Baekhyun.

"_Kenapa bisa cokelat ? Bukankah Luhan lebih menyukai yang rasa Taro ?"_

Rindu. Ya itu jawabannya.

Luhan ingin sekali meminum Bubbletea rasa cokelat malam ini, karena sekarang ia tengah merindukan sosok terkasihnya itu. Luhan berpendapat bahwa meminum minuman kesukaan terkasihnya itu, akan sedikit membuat rasa rindunya terobati. Dan pendapat Luhan memang benar. Buktinya setelah ia meminum bubbletea itu rasa rindu yang menyelimuti hatinya itupun sedikit terobati.

" _Setidaknya dengan minuman ini, rasa rinduku padamu sedikit berkurang, Hunnie. . ." _Kata hati Luhan_._

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Tao-ie, kau dimana sayang ? ini aku membawa makanan yang kau inginkan tadi ? kau dimana hem?" Ujar sosok namja tampan yang kini tengah sibuk mencari sosok yang di panggilnya itu di dalam ruangan rumahnya.

Hingga sosok namja tampan itu berhenti di balik sebuah pintu kamar pribadinya, karena mendengarkan sebuah percakapan.

" Aigoo, Zhoumi gege bukankah kita sudah sepakat ingin memberikan nama Irene apabila anak kita perempuan, dan Junho apabila anak kita nanti laki-laki namun mengapa kini kau malah menginginkan nama Mark ? bukankah nama itu tidak termasuk dari daftar calon nama anak kita hem ?"

**Deg**

**_Prang . . ._**

" _Appa yang Tao katakan tadi ?"_

" _Anak kita. Zhoumi ?"_

" _Bukankah yang berada di dalam perut Tao sekarang adalah anakku ?"_

" _Tapi mengapa – " _batin Sehun.

Piring yang berisikan beberapa macam makanan itupun jatuh berserakan dilantai. Kini Sehun baru saja mendengar kenyataan pahit yang diterimanya. Apakah selama ini dia tidak sadar bahwa dia telah di bohongi ? . Entahlah, yang jelas sekarang dia baru saja menyadarinya.

" Sehun ? " Kaget Tao. Setelah menutup panggilannya ia langsung membuka pintu kamarnya itu saat mendengar suara riuh yang terjadi di balik pintu kamarnya.

" _Habislah riwayatmu kini Tao. Pasti Sehun sudah mendengar semuanya sekarang." _Khawatir Tao.

" Aku butuh penjelasanmu TAO !" Ujar Sehun meninggikan suaranya. Kini wajahnya sudah merah padam menahan amarahnya, tangannya pun sudah mengepal kuat.

Tao tertawa mengejek " Haruskah ku jelaskan lagi Oh Sehun ?"

Ia berjalan mendekati Sehun kemudian berbisik ditelinga Sehun sambil membelai pipi mulusnya " Bukankah kau sudah mendengarnya hem."

Dengan kasar Sehun menghempaskan tangan Tao yang menggerayahi pipinya itu

" Apa maksudmu ?"

" Haha. . . jangan berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya, jelas-jelas kau mndengarnya sendiri tadi kan ?. Yang kau dengar memang benar, Oh Sehun. Anak yang didalam rahimku ini bukanlah anakmu, melainkan anak Zhoumi kekasihku." Ujar Tao tertawa meremehkan, bahwa ia baru saja memberikan kenyataan yang sangat pahit untuk Sehun.

" Kau ! " Sehun menunjuk wajah Tao dengan tangan kanannya yang sedikit bergetar.

" Apa yang kau lakukan ?! Kenapa kau berbohong padaku ?! MEMANGNYA APA SALAHKU HAH?! " Sehun meneriaki Tao, sungguh ia tidak dapat menahan seluruh amarahnya yang meluap-luap kini.

" Apa yang kulakukan ? haha . Ini yang ku lakukan Sehun, membuat keluargamu hancur. Sama seperti apa yang dilakukan keluargamu kepada keluargaku dulu. Sekarang kau merasakannya kan ? bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang kau sayangi . . haha . . ." Ujar Tao tertawa miris, mengingat keluarganya kembali.

" DIAM ! PERGI KAU DARI SINI ! PERGI ! " Sehun jatuh terduduk saat meneriaki Tao agar pergi dari rumahnya, dan Taopun segera berlalu dari hadapan Sehun, dengan senyum kemenangannya.

" _Luhan . . . Luhan " _

" _Apa yang telah ku lakukan Lu?"_

" _Aku tertipu oleh perkataan manisnya, sampai aku melupakanmu?"_

" _Bagaimana ini ? Aku menyesal Lu."_

" _Luhan . . . Luhan . . ."_

Kenyataan-kenyataan pahit yang telah Sehun lakukan kepada istrinya itupun berputar kembali dalam otaknya. Kejadian itu berputar silih berganti bagaikan sebuah slide di Microsoft.

Kejadian dimana saat ia pulang terlambat karena baru saja berkencan dengan Tao.

Kejadian dimana saat ia melupakan hari ulang tahun istrinya itu, karena sedang bersenang-senang dengan Tao.

Dan yang paling parah adalah kejadian di saat ia membiarkan istrinya itu pergi dari rumahnya sendiri hanya karena Sehun tertipu oleh rayuan busuk Tao.

Sungguh Sehun sangat menyesal sekarang.

**.**

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun akan mengetahui kebenarannya saat ini juga, padahal ini bukanlah waktu yang ku inginkan. Tapi tak apalah, toh dia juga sudah ditinggal pergi oleh istri dan calon anaknya yang belum dia ketahui itu. Haha. . . pelajaran ini belum cukup untukmu Sehun ?! kau akan mendapatkan kejutan yang lebih menakjubkan lagi nanti ." Batin Tao menampilkan smirkynya yang menyeramkan dan berlalu meninggalkan rumah megah Sehun itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kenapa ?_

_Kenapa penyesalan selau datang di akhir ?_

_Sebuah pertanyaan bodoh yang selalu saja mereka lontarkan, namun berakhir dengan tidak adanya sebuah jawaban._

_Jikalau ada jawaban paling mudah mungkin " Kalau datang diawal itu bukan Penyesalan, melainkan sebuah perencanaan." _

_Setiap detik itu sangatlah berharga. Jadi jangan sampai kalian menyia-nyiakannya. Jika sekali saja kalian menyia-nyiakan detik yang sangat berharga itu, apakah jika kelak penyesalan datang kalian bisa mengembalikannya ?_

**_ENDBECE . . . ._**

* * *

><p>Annyeong readers, Lieya kembali. Sesuai janji, Lieya update kilat ni epep, hehe.<p>

Maafin Lieya ya. Lieya cuman bisa ngetik segini :'( . Tapi tenang ajj 1 / 2 chap lgi epep ini udah selesai kok, dan Lieya janji akan buanyakin wordnya nanti, hehe.

Buat Tao shipers semua maafin Lieya jg ya, Lieya pinjem Tao untuk berperan antagonis disini, mwehehe . . . :v

Gomawoo ^^

#Bow

**BIGH THANKS FOR :**

**NoonaLu, shinshin99SM**,** lisnana1, Kim Dihyun, myhunhanbaby, Sanshaini Hikari, HUNsayHAN, joldyck,** **SehunieHunHAN, Jong Ahn,** **HunHanCherry1220, chacalock, deplujung,** **kokkiepoo, hanmi86, Mey, ani n, HunHan HSP,** **Luhana fhie. **

**So, RnR Again . . . !**


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : YUGAM

Author : Lieya EL

Cast :

Xi Luhan,

Oh Sehun,

Ye Ziyu,

Hwang Zi Tao,

Baekhyun dll ( Bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu ).

Genre : Romance, Marriage Life, Angst. . .

Rate : M-preg

Lenght : 5 / ?

**Warning : This is Shounen-ai, boy x boy. Almost about HUNHAN. Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri tidak ada unsur penjiplakan atau sebagainya, para cast disinipun milik keluarga dan agensinya masing-masing, sedangkan disini saya hanya meminjam nama ataupun karakternya semata.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" **FOR EVENT HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE "**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sekian lama waktu yang kau pertaruhkan, sekian besar pengorbanan yang kau lakukan, dan sekian dalam cinta yang kau berikan, tak sebanding dengan kesetiaan yang ku janjikan – Maaf . . ._

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** YUGAM ***

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**Incheon Airport . . .**_

Seorang namja tampan bertubuh jakung, memakai shirt sleeveless warna putih, dipadu dengan jaket berwarna hitam. Dan jangan lupakan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger manis dimatanya, menambahkan kesan cool dalam stylenya. Kini ia baru saja turun dari pesawat yang di tumpanginya. Dengan satu tangan menyeret koper hitamnya, dan satu tangannya lagi mengotak-atik poselnya, untuk memeriksa beberapa pesan yang masuk. Namja itu menghentikan langkahnya, dan merogoh saku celana kirinya, untuk mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

.

.

.

Sejak terakhir kali dia menghubungiku tiga bulan yang lalu, aku tidak pernah lagi mendengar suaranya dan kini aku sangat merindukannya. Merindukan bagaimana paras indahnya saat tersenyum serta pelukan hangatnya yang selalu dia berikan saat aku termenung, sungguh aku merindukan itu semua darinya.

Sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak melihat wajahnya lagi, sejak hari itu. Hari dimana aku memutuskan keluar dari rumah megah keluargaku dan melanjutkan Studyku.

" _Hannie, aku datang sayang . . ."_

Batin namja itu tersenyum lembut sebelum meremas dengan kuat kertas foto ditangan kirinya yang menampilkan sepasang namja manis dan tampan berbalut tuxedo berwarna putih tengah tersenyum cerah disana. Sedangkan tangan kanannya kini tengah mengepal dengan kuat hingga jemarinya memutih.

Sungguh namja tampan itu sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan gejolak amarahnya. Disaat mengingat dongsaeng tercintanya menangis, dan menceritakan segala hal pahit yang baru saja dialaminya, membuat namja itu sangat marah. Bagaimana mungkin dongsaengnya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh suaminya sendiri, disaat dia sedang mengandung pula_. Apa suaminya itu bodoh ?._ Dia sendiri bahkan tidak berani membuat dongsaengnya menangis sekalipun, karena dongsaengnya itu terlalu berharga dimatanya.

" _Oh Sehun, aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu. "_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kini hari-hari yang dijalani Sehun semakin suram sejak kejadian itu. Ia mengerang frustasy saat terbangun dari tidurnya karena sebuah mimpi buruk yang selalu datang mengahampirinya.

Rasa rindu membuncah saat tiba-tiba sekelebat bayang sosok itu muncul di hadapannya. Tangannya terkepal lalu ia meremas selimutnya itu dengan kuat, saat teringat senyum indah sosok itu, suami atau lebih tepatnya sang istri.

Sehun kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya. Dia membawa langkahnya menuju kamar mandi, kemudian menyalakan shower untuk membasahi tubuh mulusnnya. Itu dapat sedikit mengurangi beban yang di pikulnya.

Setelah selesai dari acara mandinya, ia segera keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut dengan handuk berwarna putih yang hanya melilit dipinggulnya. Dia membuka sebuah lemari pakaian dan mengambil salah satu kemudian memakainya. Saat Sehun duduk di depan cermin riasnya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah, ia menjadi ingat sesuatu. Sesuatu adegan dimana saat pasangan hidupnya dulu mengeringkan dan menyisir rambutnya dengan telaten dan menyuguhkan senyuman lembutnya.

Tes

Satu adegan itupun mampu membuat bulir air mata Sehun terjatuh. Mengingat perilakunya selama ini kepada sang istri, membuat rasa bersalahnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Sehunpun mengusap bulir air matanya dengan kasar, sembari menguatkan tekadnya kini.

" _Tunggulah aku, Hannie . Aku akan membawamu pulang kembali."_

" _Mianhae. Maafkan Oh Sehun yang bodoh ini."_

" _Ku harap kau akan memberiku kesempatan kedua Hannie." _Batin namja itu – Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Hyung . . . ayolah cepat buka mulutmu, kau belum makan dari kemarin. Hyung, mau membuat Luhan kecil kelaparan disana." Tanya seorang namja bereyeliner dengan tangan yang memegang piring berisi makanan, berniat menyuapkan satu sendok makanan untuk namja cantik dihadapannya kini. Namun hanya sebuah gelengan yang dia dapatkan.

" Tapi aku tidak lapar, Baekki." Luhan berujar pelan dan menggelengkan wajahnya imut walaupun bibirnya kini sedikit pucat.

" Aishh . . . Bagaimana mungkin hyung tidak lapar, setelah beberapa hari Hyung tidak makan. Kau mau membuat calon bayimu mati kelaparan , EOH?!" Kesal Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya. Sungguh ia tengah kesal sekarang, bagaimana mungkin Hyung kesayangannya itu bisa berkata seperti ini tanpa melihat kondisinya yang setiap harinya semakin mengurus itu.

Seketika Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun, ia terkaget mendengar perkataan Baekhyun yang membentaknya itu. Raut sedih terpancar dari manik rusanya, sungguh ia tidak mau mengeluarkan cairan bening itu sekarang, maka sekuat tenaga ia menahannya.

" Sudahlah Baekki, jangan memaksa Luhan Hyung seperti itu. Mungkin dia memang tidak lapar sekarang. Benarkan Hyung." Tenang namja jangkung yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Baekhyun sekarang – Park Chanyeol. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya disaat Chanyeol menatap dirinya.

Dengan segera Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya, beralih mendekati Baekhyun.

" Lihatlah, kau hampir membuatnya menangis Baek." Bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baehyun. Namja bereyeliner itupun mengalihkan pandangannya tertuju pada Luhan yang sedang bersandar di tempat tidurnya itu.

Rasa bersalah menyelimuti Baekhyun, sungguh ia sangat menyesal telah berkata seperti itu pada Luhan. Ia hanya tak tega melihat tubuh Luhan yang semakin mengurus itu, dan ia tak sanggup apabila melihat Luhan sakit karena tidak mau makan. Sungguh ia tidak akan berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri apabila itu terjadi.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Luhan, dan memeluk dengan kuat tubuh yang ringkih itu.

" Mianhae,hiks . . mianhae Hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu sakit Hyung, Mian." Ujar Baekhyun menyesal disela-sela tangisannya.

" Ssst . . . Ulijima. Hyung tidak marah padamu, Baek. Hyung hanya sedikit kecewa karena kamu membentak Hyung. Sungguh hyung tidak merasa lapar Baek, entah akhir-akhir ini selera makanku semakin menurun. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa, namun yang jelas ini bukan kesalahanmu, jadi jangan menangis ne." Ujar Luhan tersenyum lembut dan menghapus bulir air mata yang jatuh dipipi Baekhyun setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Chanyeol pun tersenyum haru melihat kedekatan kedua saudara yang saling menyayangi itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah Apartemen mewah daerah gangnam, nampaklah seorang namja tampan yang tengah berdiri diujung balkon apartemennya sambil memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya bahagia kini.

.

Aku bahagia sekarang, setelah sekian lama aku menunggunya kembali akhirnya sekarang ia datang kembali padaku. Mungkin Tuhan sudah menyadarkannya bahwa balas dendam itu bukanlah hal yang penting, dan juga hal itu sangatlah tidak baik. Aku berharap dia akan kembali seperti dirinya yang dulu, Tao ku yang manis, lucu dan sifat manjanya yang membuatku gemas. Sungguh aku ingin dia kembali seperti itu, tidak seperti Tao yang sekarang, angkuh, egois dan jahat bukanlah sifat aslinya.

" Tao-ie , kau mau kemana eoh?" Tanya sosok pria tampan yang kini duduk di sofa sembari menyalakan sebuah TV di hadapannya. Ia sedikit mengernyit heran melihat kekasihnya kini sudah berdandan rapi, dengan baju yang sedikit kebesaran untuk menutupi perutnya yang sedikit menonjol itu.

" Ada sesuatu yang harus ku selesaikan sekarang hyung. Zhoumi Hyung tidak usah khawatir, hanya sebentar kok, aku akan segera kembali." Jawab Tao sembari menampilkan senyum manisnya yang misterius itu.

" Baiklah. Hati-hati kalau begitu. Jangan pulang larut ne."

" Ne. Anyeong." Ujar Tao berlalu meninggalkan Apartemen itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah cukup lama aku mengitari kota Seoul, akhirnya kini aku menemukan rumah ini. Baekhyun diam-diam memberikan alamat rumahnya kepadaku kemarin, tanpa memberi tahu Luhan. Kami sepakat ingin memberi kejutan untuk Luhan. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana reaksinya nanti saat melihatku.

" _Apakah ia akan memelukku ?"_

" _memakiku ?"_

"_Atau bahkan memukuliku ?" _ batin namja tampan itu sambil terkekeh geli. Ia sangat tidak sabar ingin melihat reaksi dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

_Tok . . .tok . . . tok_

Suara daun pintu yang sedang dipukul itu berbunyi dengan nyaringnya.

" Iya, tunggu sebentar." Sahut namja cantik dari dalam ruangan. Dengan kondisi perutnya yang sedikit membesar itu, ia tidak mampu untuk berjalan dengan cepat. Maka ia hanya dapat berjalan dengan perlahan hingga sampai pada ujung pintu tersebut.

_Cklek . ._

" Mencari Siap-"

" Anyeong."

**Deg**

Tubuh namja mungil itupun menegang seketika. Melihat siapa orang yang tengah berada didepannya kini, membuat cairan bening dari mata indahnya turun. Sungguh ia tidak bisa mengutarakan perasaannya kini. Ia sangat rindu pada sosok ini, sangat. Namun dia hanya bisa mematung sekarang, antara percaya dan tidak, tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan.

" Lulu, Hannie. Hyung datang sayang." Ujar sosok itu tersenyum cerah sembari membuka kedua tangannya untuk mendapat sebuah pelukan hangat dari dongsaengnya.

Namja itupun juga sedikit bingung tentang respon yang baru saja ia dapat dari dongsaengnya itu, sungguh semua tidak ada yang benar dari perkiraannya tadi. Namun senyum merekah darinya tidak pernah luntur dari wajah tampannya itu, sehingga mampu untuk menyembunyikan sorot kebingungannya.

" Hyu-ng . . . Yifan Hyung." Lirih sosok itu masih sedikit ragu, namun ia segera menepis keraguannya saat melihat senyuman Yifan yang tak kunjung hilang itu. Dengan segera memeluk Hyung yang tengah ia rindukan itu.

" Hyung . . .hiks . . .Yifan hyung. Ini benar kau kan?" gumam Luhan sesenggukan di dalam pelukan hangat Yifan.

" Ssssttt . . . ne, Baby ini Hyung. Mian Hyung baru bisa mengunjungimu sekarang. Ulijima, ne." Yifan mulai berbicara dan mengelus pundak dongsaengnya yang kurus itu untuk menenangkannya.

Yifan merasakan sakit di ulu hatinya saat melihat kondisi dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Ia pasti sangat menderita- batin Yifan. Sungguh ia akan langsung menghajar Sehun, apabila bertemu dengannya sekarang. Bagaimana dia bisa membuat malaikatnya menjadi sepeti ini sekarang.

" Hyung, kau sudah datang eoh?." Ujar Baekhyun yang datang dari balik pintu bersama sang kekasih. Yifan dan Luhanpun melepaskan pelukannya, dan tersenyum kearah mereka.

" Annyeong, Yifan Hyung." Chanyeol berujar seraya membungkukan badannya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia brtemu dengan saudara trtua kekasihnya itu. Ia juga sangat senang karena, Yifan juga sangat ramah terhadapnya.

" Ayo Hyung, kita masuk. Dan kau harus menceritakan kehidupanmu disana pada kami semua." Ajak Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya, sungguh ia tidak sabar ingin mendengar cerita dari hyungnya itu.

Semuanya pun mengiyakan ajakan Baekhyun, dan memasuki rumah tersebut. Yifan dan Luhan melemparkan pandangan satu sama lain dan tersenyum bahagia.

Sedangkan dari balik pagar rumah tersebut, terlihatlah seorang namja tampan dengan wajah sendunya berbalik arah untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah berjam-jam lebih aku mencari alamat Baekhyun Hyung. Setelah tadi aku memintanya dari Chen hyung teman satu kampus Baekhyun hyung. Tanpa rasa letih aku terus mengitari perumahan di kompleks ini. Terlalu banyak gedung yang terbangun disini, maka dari itu aku cukup kesusahan untuk mencari alamatnya.

" Huh . . . dimana lagi aku harus mencarinya." Gumam Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya letih.

Ia edarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru perumahan tersebut, hingga tatapan matanya berhenti pada sosok namja bertubuh jakung yang kini tengah merengkuh sosok mungil di pelukannya.

Sehun tersentak kaget dan membelalakkan matanya saat melihat wajah kedua namja tersebut. Wajah seseorang yang tengah dirindunya kini, dan wajah seseorang yang cukup familiar itu-

" Yif- Yifan HYUNG?!" Sehun sedikit berteriak saat menyebutkan nama itu, namun ia segera membekap mulutnya agar suaranya tidak terdengar. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati rumah itu, dan bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pagar.

Disini Sehun dapat melihat sesorang yang telah ia kecewakan itu, tubuhnya terlihat lebih kurus, dan wajahnya juga sedikit pucat. Namun ada satu hal yang tidak Sehun perhatikan, yakni bagian perut namja cantik yang sedikit menonjol itupun luput dari perhatian Oh Sehun.

" _Pasti mereka sudah bahagia sekarang." _Batin Sehun tersenyum miris.

Perasaanya semakin kacau, mengingat bahwa kini Yifan hyung kesayangan Luhan yang telah lama Luhan rindukan akhirnya datang kembali. Pastilah Yifan kini juga sudah mengetahui permasalahan yang mereka alami. Kenyataan tersebut membuat kesempatan Sehun semakin mengecil untuk mendapatkan kesempatan kedua dari Luhan.

Sehunpun memilih untuk pergi dari pekarangan rumah tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Hei. . . Lee Joon, bagaimana? Apakah semuanya sudah siap?"

" Siap. Bos, tenang saja."

" Bagus. Tepat tanggal 10 besok, kau harus menjalankan rencana kita."

Ujar seorang namja bermata panda yang kini tengah berada didalam sebuah gudang kosong. Terlihat seperti pabrik yang sudah lama tidak dipakai. Disana juga ada sebuah truk cukup besar yang sedang di uji mesinnya oleh Lee Joon.

Senyum mengerikan diwajah namja panda itu.

" _I hope You Like it, Shunnie . . . "_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Esok harinya . . . ._

" Babby Hannie, menginginkan apa heum?" gumam sosok namja berambut blonde yang kini tengah mengusap halus perut buncit milik dongsaengnya yang tengah berbaring dikasur empuknya itu, dialah Yifan.

Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya sedikit untuk berfikir. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, senyum merekah nampak di bibirnya.

" Babby Hannie, ingin jalan-jalan oppa." Jawab Luhan menirukan suara bak seorang gadis sembari memasang imutnya.

Yifanpun terkekeh geli melihatnya.

" Nde. Kalau begitu Ayo kita berangkat." Ujar Yifan seraya mengacak rambut Luhan yang sedikit memnajang itu.

" Yeay . . Ayo Oppa." Luhan segera berdiri dari tidurnya, dan mengapit tangan Yifan untuk mengajaknya segera pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From : Unknown**

_Hai Sehunnieku sayang ~_

_Appa kabar heum ? aku harap kau baik-baik saja, ya._

_Sayang ~ aku ingin memberikan sebuah kejutan untukmu . . . ._

Mata Sehun membelalak kaget saat membaca isi pesan tersebut, ditambah lagi dengan sebuah gambar truk besar berwarna kuning yang tengah berada di ujung jalan. Serta foto namja yang disayanginya kini tengah berada di tepi jalan hendak menyeberang. Tubuhnya menegang tatkala perasaan takut tiba-tiba datang kepadanya. Ia takut apabila sesuatu yang tidak-tidak itu terjadi kepada Luhannya.

Dengan segera ia bangkit dan berlari dari rumahnya menuju tempat dimana sosok itu berada.

Sungguh ia sangat panik sekarang. Ia ingin menghubungi Baekhyun dan Yifan, berniat ingin bertanya apakah Luhan ada bersamanya. Namun semua itu ia urungkan. Karena tidak satupun dari nomor mereka Sehun miliki. Maka dengan perasaan was-was ia terus berlari menuju tempat itu. Rasa sakit dikakinya karena kelelahan pun tidak ia perdulikan. Yang terpenting kini adalah. . .

_Keselamatan Luhannya . . ._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" Yifan Hyung, aku ingin membeli Bubbletea disana. Sebentar, ne." Ujar sosok namja bermata rusa itu sembari mengarahkan tangannya pada sebuah toko.

Yifanpun mengikuti arah tangan Luhan, sembari mengangguk setuju.

" Ne, berhati-hatilah." Ujarnya.

Luhan segera berjalan menuju toko tersebut, sedangkan Yifan masih asyik dengan novel yang dibacanya kini.

Perlu di ketahui bahwa mereka sekarang tengah berada di sebuah taman kota Seoul. Tempat yang sangat efektif untuk berjemur ataupun bersantai ria disana, sambil menikmati pemandangan yang di sajikan disitu.

**.**

" Baby, sebentar ne. Aku akan membelikanmu Bubble tea, hihi." Gumam Luhan sembari mengelus perutnya.

Ia terus berjalan hingga akan menyeberang, tanpa disadarinya bahwa ada sebuah truk yang melintas dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata melaju kearahnya.

" LUHANNNN . . . .!"

Seorang namja tampan itu kini sedang berlari secepat mungkin ke arah Luhan, untuk menyelamatkannya.

_Bruakk . . . ._

Tubuh kedua insan itu terhempas si tepi jalan. Sedangkan sang sopir truk sudah melarikan diri dengan mengumpat kesal saat melihat sasarannya yang gagal ditabrak.

"_Ck . Sial " rutuknya._

.

" Lu, Hannie. Bangun sayang, hiks . . .bangun." gumam Sehun- namja itu sembari mengguncang tubuh mungil namja cantik di pangkuannya kini. Sehun memang berhasil menarik Luhan ke pinggir jalan, namun naas secara tidak sengaja kepala Luhan membentur pinggiran aspal itu, dan menegeluarkan banyak darah.

Sehun sangat panik dengan keadaan Luhan sekarang. Hingga suara seseorang menginstrupsi kepanikannya.

" Hosh . . .hosh. . . Luhan! Astaga apa yang terjadi ?!" panik seseorang itu melihat darah mengucur dari pelipis Luhan.

" Kau ! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Lepaskan adikku.!" Ujar namja tampan itu – Yifan menggeram marah, kemudian ia ambil alih tubuh Luhan dari pangkuan Sehun. Berniat untuk membawa Luhan menuju rumah sakit segera.

" Hyung. Yifan Hyung, izinkan aku ikut Hyung. Aku ingin menemani Luhan." Pinta Sehun sembari mengikuti Yifan yang akan memasuki mobilnya.

" Untuk apa ?! Untuk apa kau menemaninya?! Setelah kau membuangnya begitu saja. Kau fikir aku akan membiarkanmu mendekatinya begitu saja?! Jangan mimpi Oh Sehun. Cepat pergi dari hadapanku sekarang, dan jangan menampakkan wajahmu lagi di depan Luhan." Ujar Yifan kemudia masuk kedalam mobil sportnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

Sehun sangat tau bahwa ia memang tidak pantas lagi untuk bertemu Luhan, setelah apa yang ia lakukan. Namun rasa khawatirnya terhadap kondisi Luhan sekarang sangatlah besar, maka dari itu dia mengabaikan seluruh perkataan Yifan. Sehun segera berlalu dari tempatnya sekarang dan mencegat sebuah taksi untuk mengikuti laju mobil Yifan. Bahkan Sehun tidak memperdulikan keadaan dirinya sekarang, baju yang berlumuran darah hingga tubuhnya yang lecet-lecet itu acuhkan. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah Luhan-Nya.

" _Ku mohon bertahanlah, Lu."_

" _Aku mencintaimu. Saranghae." _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_At Hospital. . ._

" Suster. Dokter cepat tolong adik saya." Yifan berteriak panik di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit itu, beruntung para suster yang berjaga itupun segera menghampiri Yifan dan membantu membawa tubuh Luhan menuju ruang ICU.

Dokter dan para medis melarang Yifan untuk mengikutinnya, dan yang bisa Yifan lakukan sekarang hanya berdoa di luar ruangan.

" Tuhan. . . Aku mohon selamatkan adikku." Lirihnya menahan gemetar tubuhnya yang menahan tangis. Melihat kondisi Luhan yang pucat pasi di gendongannya tapi, berhasil membuatnya berfikir yang tidak-tidak.

" Yifan Hyung."

" Baekhyung."

" Bagaimana kondisi Luhan Hyung, hiks . . ." tanya Baekhyun yang baru saja tiba bersama Chanyeol sambil terisak. Saat Yifan menghubunginya dan mengatakan bahwa Luhan mengalami kecelakaan tadi, ia buru-buru meninggalkan pekerjaanya dan menuju rumah sakit dengan perasaan panik, bersama Chanyeol.

Chanyeolpun segera merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya itu, kemudian mengelus lembut punggung sang kekasih untuk menenangkannya.

" Luhan didalam Baek, dokter sedang menanganinya." Jawab Yifan lirih dengan raut khawatir di wajahnya.

" Hiks. . . Luhan Hyung. "

.

Dari balik dinding rumah sakit tersebut ada seorang namja dengan baju yang berlumuran darah mengamati percakapan mereka. Kondisinya yang awur-aruran serta jejak-jejak air mata yang mengering dipipinya itu membuat kondisinya semakin menyedihkan. bahkan disaat orang-orang yang berada dirumah sakit itu menatapnya jijik ataupun iba, Ia tidak memperdulikannya.

_Cklekk . . ._

Setelah beberapa jam akhirnya pintu ruangan ICU itu pun terbuka.

Yifan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera menghampiri seorang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu.

" Bagaiman kondisi Luhan, Dok?" panik ketiganya. Dokter itupun melepas masker yang baru saja di kenakannya, kemudian memberikan penjelasannya.

" Kondisi Luhan sangatlah kritis saat tiba disini yang dialaminya tadi sangatlah banyak. Kami seluruh tim medis telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menyelamatkan Luhan-ssi dan calon Aegyanya, namun . . ."

" Namun Apa dok?" Tanya Yifan penasaran.

" Namun dilihat dari kondisi Luhan-ssi sekarang, kita hanya bisa berserah diri kepada Tuhan . Saya harap kalian semua bisa bersabar." Ujar Dokter itu sambil menepuk bahu Yifan dan berlalu meninggalkan tempatnya.

" Hiks. . . Luhan Hyung. . ." Isak Baekhyun.

" ANDWAEEEEE . . .!"

**END/BC ?**

* * *

><p>Yo yo yo, Lieya kembali yo . . . . haha.<p>

Update kilat nih, huh . . . #ElapKeringat.

Gimana readernim ceritanya makin absurd dan gak ngefeel ya, haha.

Mian Lieya lagi galau gak dapet ide dri kmarin, hehe.

Kira-kira kalau end disini udah pas belum yah ? Sehun juga udah cukup menderita pan, Luhannya pun juga udah . . . . .? hehe.

Mau Lanjut atau end'nya, saya menunggu pendapat dari readers semua.

Jadi . . . .

MONGGO REPIU . ... :v

**BIGH THANKS FOR :**

**lisnana1, NoonaLu, Kim Dihyun, Xiaoluluu, .58, chacalock, Sanshaini Hikari, krispandataozi, deplujung, HUNsayHAN, , HunHanCherry1220, Guest, aku adalah akuu, ani n, ChagiLu.**

**SILENT READER . . .!**

**06111990 ( HAPPY DRAGON DAY, WISH YOU ALWAYS BE THE BEST )**

.


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : YUGAM

Author : Lieya EL

Cast :

Xi Luhan,

Oh Sehun,

Ye Zhiyu,

Hwang Zi Tao,

Baekhyun , Wu Yifan, dll.

Genre : Romance, Marriage Life, Angst. . .

Rate : M-preg

Lenght : 6 / 6

Warning : This is Shounen-ai, boy x boy. Almost about HUNHAN. Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri tidak ada unsur penjiplakan atau sebagainya, para cast disinipun milik keluarga dan agensinya masing-masing, sedangkan disini saya hanya meminjam nama ataupun karakternya semata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" **FOR EVENT HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE "**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sekian lama waktu yang kau pertaruhkan, sekian besar pengorbanan yang kau lakukan, dan sekian dalam cinta yang kau berikan, tak sebanding dengan kesetiaan yang ku janjikan – Maaf . . ._

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** YUGAM ***

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

" ANDWAEEEEE . . .!"

Teriakku tak terima. Dengan langkah tergesa aku segera menghampiri mereka. Sungguh aku tidak dapat mencerna semua perkataan Dokter itu.

" _Tidak mungkinkan ? Tidak mungkin sesuatu terjadi pada Luhanku. Pasti semua yang dikatakan dokter itu bohong."_ Batinku.

" OH SEHUN !" Ujar Yifan dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Mereka terkejut saat mendengar terikan Sehun tersebut.

" _Dari mana Sehun mengetahui bahwa Luhan ada disini? Apa dia mengikutiku ?."_ Batin Yifan tak percaya.

" Mau apa kau ke sini OH SEHUN ?! Belum puaskah kau menyakiti Luhan Hyung hah?!" Geram Baekhyun sembari berjalan mendekati Sehun. Sungguh jika ia tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya saat ini, mungkin saja Baekhyun akan menghajar Sehun habis-habisan.

" Ini rumah sakit Baek. Jangan membuat ribut disini." Bisik Chanyeol, mendengar itu Baekhyunpun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghajar Ia tidak mau membuat ribut disini dan diusir petugas rumah sakit, tapi disisi lain ia juga ingin memberi pelajaran untuk namja datar ini.

" Tapi Yeol. Dia sudah menyakiti Luhan Hyung, . . ." gumam Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun segera merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya itu kedalam pelukannya kembali. Menepuk pelan bahu kekasihnya itu untuk menenangkannya.

Yifan yang sedari tadi diam kini akhirnya angkat bicara.

" Ikut Aku ." Ujar Yifan sembari menarik dengan paksa tangan kanan Sehun. Kemudian mereka berjalan meninggalkan ruangan rumah sakit tersebut. Sehun hanya bisa pasrah ditarik oleh Yifan.

.

.

" Lepas Hyung. Aku ingin bertemu Luhan !" Sehun meronta dalam genggaman Yifan.

Setelah sampai di luar rumah sakit, Yifan dengan kasar menghempaskan tangan Sehun, kemudian mencengkeram kerah kemeja Sehun.

" Bertemu kau bilang ! Setelah semua yang kau lakukan padanya, kau masih punya muka untuk bertemu dengannya ! " geram Yifan sembari mengeratkan cengkeramannya.

" _Melihat bagaimana kondisi Luhan sekarang, membuatku semakin muak dengan tampangmu ini Oh Sehun. Kau yang telah membuat hidup Luhan menderita seperti ini. Ini semua salahmu. Aku tidak akan melepaskan adikku untuk bersamamu kembali."_ batin Yifan geram.

Kemudian Yifan melepaskan cengkeramannya di kerah baju Sehun dengan kasar. Jika saja tidak ada orang-orang yang kini memperhatikan mereka, mungkin Yifan sudah melayangkan bogem mentah pada wajah Sehun.

.

Sehun terdiam disaat Yifan tidak melakukan sesuatu padanya, padahal tadinya Sehun sudah pasrah apabila dia akan di hajar Yifan habis-habisan.

" Hyung, aku mohon. Izinkan aku bertemu dengan Luhan." Pinta Sehun memohon pada Yifan.

" . . . "

" Aku memang salah Hyung. Aku juga sangat bodoh, karena sudah tertipu oleh rayuan manis namja itu. Ternyata dia membohongiku Hyung. Dia berusaha menghancurkan hubungan rumah tanggaku dengan Luhan, semata-mata hanya ingin membalaskan dendam keluarganya kepadaku. Ini juga bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanku Hyung. Ini semua rencana jahat namja keji itu." Sehun menjelaskan permasalahannya.

Yifan harus mengetahui semua kebenaran yang terjadi, maka dari itu Sehun menceritakannya. Sehun sangat berharap bahwa Yifan akan memberinya kesempatan setelah ia mengatakan semua kebenarannya ini.

" Tutup mulutmu, Sehun ! Aku tak butuh penjelasanmu." Ujar Yifan yang muak mendengar perkataan Sehun.

" Tapi Hyung, ini buk-"

" Diam Hun !. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah kesalahanmu ! Kalaupun kenyataannya namja itu hanya mempermainkanmu, hal itu tetap kesalahanmu !.

"Perlu kau ketahui Hun, Luhan sedang mengandung anakmu."

_Deg_

Mata Sehun membulat sempurna mendengar perkataan Yifan barusan.

" Dan kau malah membiarkannya luntang-lantung dijalanan malam itu. Kau lebih memilih membela dan bercinta dengan namja jalang itu saat istrimu pergi. Apakah itu yang kau sebut seorang suami, HAH !" Ujar Yifan dengan amarah yang meluap-luap. Mengingat bagaimana Luhan bercerita padanya kala itu.

Tubuh Sehun seketika melemas, ia baru saja mengetahui kesalahan terbesarnya kini.

_Bagaimana ini ?_

_Apa yang telah aku lakukan ?_

" Luhan mengandung anakku . . ." gumam Sehun lemah.

" Kenapa ?! Kau menyesal Oh SE-"

" Hyung !" Teriak seorang namja bereyeline, yang kini tengah berlari kearah mereka.

" Ada apa Baek ?" tanya Yifan penasaran.

" Luhan Hyung-" Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yifan sudah terlebih dulu berlari meninggalkannya menuju ruangan Luhan.

_Sehun ? _

Dia tengah terduduk lemas sekarang, meratapi kesalahannya.

Melihat kondisi Sehun yang terlihat menyedihkan itu, membuat Baehyun sedikit iba. Mungkin Sehun baru saja mengetahui semua yang telah terjadi pada Luhan, sekarang.

" Baekhyun Hyung . . ." panggil Sehun dengan nada memohon saat melihat Baekhyun. Sehun sangat berharap bahwa Baekhyun mau membantunya sekarang.

Baekhyun yang tak tegapun akhirnya menghampiri Sehun. Bagaimanapun juga Sehun adalah suami yang sangat dicintai Luhan sampai sekarang ini, setidaknya ia harus mendengarkan penjelasan yang masuk akal dari Sehun sekarang.

Sehunpun mulai bercerita tentang semua hal yang tengah dialaminya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang terjadi pada Luhan sekarang. Oh Tuhan, selamatkanlah adikku ." batin Yifan Khawatir.

Ia terus berjalan dengan cepat menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit itu, hingga langkahnya berhenti tepat dimana Luhan berada.

" Apa yang terjadi Dok?" Tanya Yifan kepada Dokter yang baru saja keluar ruangan itu.

" Tn. Luhan baru saja melewati masa kritisnya. Untung saja dorongan dari sang janin sangatlah kuat, hingga membuat Tn. Luhan bertahan sampai sekarang, namun-" Dokter menjeda kalimatnya kebali.

" Kenapa Dok ?" Tanya Yifan panik.

" Karena kondisinya yang sangat lemah sekarang ini serta benturan yang cukup keras di kepalanya, membuat Tn. Luhan mungkin tidak dapat membuka matanya, dalam waktu yang dekat. Atau bisa dikatakan bahwa Tn. Luhan mengalami Koma." Ujar sang Dokter.

" Apa ? Koma ?" gumam Yifan tak percaya, tubuhnya sedikit limbung kebelakang. Untunglah ada Chanyeol yang segera membantu menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

Yifan dan Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi ruang tunggu. Sungguh, Yifan belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dongsaeng kesayangannya kini tengah Koma. Ditambah lagi kondisi Luhan yang kini tengah mengandung, ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada calon keponakannya itu. Meskipun kenyataannya, calon keponakannya itulah yang memberi kekuatan untuk Luhan sekarang.

.

.

.

" Yifan Hyung, bagaimana keadaan Luhan Hyung. " Tanya Baekhyun yang baru saja datang bersama Sehun, mereka kemudian menghampiri Yifan dan Chanyeol .

Tatapan mata tak suka terpancar dari mata Yifan tatkala melihat Sehun, yang kini tengah berdiri di samping Baekhyun.

" Untuk apa kau membawanya Baek !" Yifan bertanya sinis.

Baekhyun pun menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sehun. Tadi, setelah mendengar seluruh penjelasan dari Sehun, Baekhyun menjadi sedikit luluh dan mengerti tentang posisi Sehun kala itu. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk membawa Sehun, dan memberikannya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Luhan.

Satu hal yang Baekhyun selalu ingat, kenyataan bahwa rasa cinta Luhan terhadap Sehun itu sangatlah besar, ditambah lagi Luhan selalu mengigaukan nama Sehun saat ia sedang tertidur dulu, membuat Baekhyun semakin yakin bahwa Hyung kesayangannya itu pasti sangat meridukan sosok suaminya ini.

" Sehun sudah menjelaskan semuanya Hyung. Alangkah baiknya jika kita memberikannya kesempatan lagi." Ujar Baekhyun pelan. Ia menjadi sedikit takut saat melihat tatapan tak suka dari Yifan.

" Kesempatan ? Kau ingin memberikannya kesempatan untuk menyakiti Luhan lagi?!" geram Yifan kemudian.

" Tidak Hyung, Tap-" belum sempat Baekhyun melanjutkan perkataanya, Baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu terpukau tentang apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh namja datar didepannya kini.

_Brukk . . ._

"Aku mohon Hyung. Beri aku satu kesempatan lagi, aku akan menebus segala kesalahanku, aku janji tidak akan membuat Luhan menangis lagi, Hyung aku janji. Kau bisa membunuhku dengan tanganmu sendiri, jika aku mengingkari janjiku, Hyung. Aku mohon beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi." Pinta Sehun sembari bersujud di kaki Yifan.

Sehun rela membuang seluruh imagenya didepan semua orang, hanya demi Luhan. Ia tidak lagi peduli bahwa orang-orang yang menatapnya kini layaknya seorang pengemis yang meminta belas kasihan, ia tidak peduli akan itu. Apapun yang membuat dirinya diberikan kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahannya terhadap Luhan akan ia lakukan. Walaupun harus merendahkan dirinya sendiri, dihadapan orang lain.

Yifan juga terbelalak kaget, saat melihat Sehun bersujud dihadapannya kini. Ia juga tidak percaya bahwa Sehun akan rela bersujud seperti ini. Melihat perlakuan Sehun itu, membuat Yifan sedikit tersentuh.

Yifan kembali mengingat bagaimana perjuangan cinta mereka dulu. Ia Juga selalu mngingat bahwa Luhan sangat merindukan sosok Sehun, bahkan didalam tidurnya Luhan masih saja menggumamkan nama namja ini. Luhan sangat mencintai Sehun. Mungkin memberi Sehun satu kesempatan lagi, bukanlah ide yang buruk.

" Hyung , berilah Sehun kesempatan sekali lagi." Baekhyunpun ikut memohon, saat dirinya merasa tersentuh akan sikap Sehun.

" Huh. . ." Yifan menghela nafasnya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ada hak untuk memberimu kesempatan atau tidak. Kita tunggu bagaiman keputusan Luhan saat dia sudah sadar nanti." Tegas Yifan final, ia kemudian berlalu dari ruangan itu untuk menenangkan diri.

Yifan lebih memilih menyimpan semua kejadian ini sendiri dan tidak memberitahukan kepada pihak keluarganya yang ada di Beijing, pasti akan sangat heboh jika mereka mengetahui ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Hallo, Bos . . ."

" Bagaimana ? Apakah semua berjalan lancar ?" Tanya sosok namja bermata panda – Tao yang tengah menyetir dengan penasaran.

" Maaf Bos, rencana kita gagal. Ada seorang pemuda yang menyelamatkan target kita."

" Apa ?! Bagaimana bisa ?! Dasar Bodoh ! Pasti cara kerja kalian tidak becus, bisa-bisanya namja itu- Huwaaaa .. . "

_Ckitt . . .. . BRUAKKKK !_

Karena emosi yang tinggi serta tak meperhatikan jalan, namja itu tidak menyadari bahwa ada mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi dari arah lawan, hingga mengakibatkan tabrakan itu terjadi.

Kedua mobil itupun terhempas berlainan arah. Mobil yang ditumpangi Tao terlempar beberapa meter dari jalan. Asap mulai mengepul dari celah-celah mobil yang ditumpangi Tao. Sedangkan namja itu kini tengah tak sadarkan diri didalam mobil, darah merembas keluar dari pelipisnya akibat dari beberapa benturan.

Semakin lama, asap yang dihasilkan dari mobil itu semakin banyak. Kemudian nyalalah sebuah api yang sedikit-demi sedikit menjadi besar, hingga membuat mobil itu terbakar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" _Kenapa perasaanku menjadi tidak enak seperti ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." _Batin namja tampan yang di ketahui bernama Zhoumi tersebut.

Semenjak kepergian Tao kemarin, hatiku menjadi risau. Perasaan tak tenang datang menghampiriku sejak tadi. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu kepadanya dan calon bayiku.

Ting . . . tong

Bel apartemenku berbunyi, dan akupun langsung berlari menuju pintu untuk membukanya.

_Ckleekkk . . ._

" Permisi " Ujar beberapa anggota polisi yang kini tengah berdiri di depan apartemen Zhoumi.

" Iya. Ada apa ya Pak ?" Tanya Zhoumi sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan polisi itu. Kenapa ada polisi disini ? Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan ? batin Zhoumi risau.

" Apakah bena ini kediaman Tuan Hwang Zi Tao ?" Tanya polisi itu memastikan.

Hwang Zi Tao ? Tao ? Kenapa para polisi ini mencarinya ?

" Iya benar. "

" Kami hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa, Tuan Hwang meninggal dalam kecelakaan tadi pagi. Mobilnya terbakar karena kecelakaan itu dan jasadnya kini tidak bisa di kenali lagi. Sekarang ada dirumah sakit, jika anda ingin melihatnya. Kami permisi dulu." Anggota polisi itupun segera berlalu dari tempat Zhoumi.

Zhoumi ?

Kini dia hanya diam terpaku, setelah mengetahui kenyataan tersebut. Kenyataan dimana Kekasih serta calon anaknya kini telah tiada. Zhoumi jatuh terduduk, tubuhnya lemas seketika. Tak terasa bulir-bulir air mata sudah penuh dipelupuk matanya.

_Tes_

" Tao-ya . . ."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah empat minggu setelah Yifan Hyung mengizinkanku untuk menjaga Luhan yang sedang koma. Dan disinilah aku sekarang, duduk disampingnya sembari kupegang erat tangan mungilnya. Melihat wajahnya yang tertidur lelap membuatku terenyuh dalam pesonanya. Bagaimana mungkin aku yang bodoh ini telah berani menyakiti, malaikatku sendiri. Oh Tuhan betapa kejamnya aku, telah membiarkannya sendirian selama berbulan-bulan.

Setetes air mata dengan deras mengalir dari pelupuk mata Sehun. Hatinya sungguh sakit mengingat kejadian itu. Ia kecup sayang tangan halus istrinya itu. Berharap sang istri dapat merasakan kehadirannya kini.

" Hannie, Mianhae. Aku mohon bangunlah sayang." Batin Sehun.

Terlihat ada dua orang namja yang tengah mengamati gerak-gerik Sehun dari luar kamar.

" Ku rasa Sehun sangat menyesali perbuatannya Hyung, sudah seharusnya kita memaafkannya." Ujar namja bereyeliner yang itu.

" Iya Baek, aku juga sudah mulai menerimanya kembali." Ucap Yifan sembari menyunggingkan senyum tipis dibibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**3 Tahun kemudian . . .**_

" Appa . . . kenapa Eomma tidul melulu, apa eomma tidak ingin belmain dengan Zhiyu." Tanya bocah kecil nan imut berusia 3 tahunan, yang kini tengah duduk dipangkuan sang Appa.

" Aniyo Zhiyu, Eomamu sedang mimpi indah disana. Makanya dia betah sekali untuk tidur." Ujar sang Appa sembari membelai surai halus putra kesayangannya itu.

" Appa . . ." cicit Zhiyu pelan.

" Hemm, Waeyo Zhiyu?"

" Zhiyu ingin tidul dithebelah eoma apakah boleh." pinta Zhiyu dengan wajah memohonnya. Sehun – Appa bocah itu terkekeh kecil melihat bagaiman ekspresi putranya saat memohon, terlihat lucu menurutnya.

" Tentu boleh sayang." Ujar Sehun kemudian membaringkan tubuh kecil itu disamping istrinya.

Senyum senang terpancar dari wajah Zhiyu. Dengan segera ia memeluk tubuh yang tengah tertidur itu, sembari mengecup sayang pipi mulus sang Eoma.

" Thalange Eomma" bisiknya.

" _Cepatlah bangun, Lu. Apakah kau tidak ingin melihat bagiamana tampannya anak kita." _Batin Sehun sembari tersenyum haru melihat kelakuan buah hatinya itu.

.

.

.

Zhiyu terlahir dalam keadaan Luhan yang masih koma. Para dokter dan tim medis lainnyapun sempat tidak percaya bahwa janin yang ada didalam perut Luhan akan mampu bertahan selama berbulan-bulan, dan berkembang dengan sehat di dalam rahim Luhan, padahal tanpa mendapat nutrisi dari sang ibu, hanya mendapat suntikan vitamin melewati jarum infus.

Zhiyu terlahir melalui operasi Cesar kala itu. Ia terlahir didunia dengan keadaan sehat dan sempurna. Melihat bayi merah yang baru saja keluar dari rahim sang istri, membuat Sehun menangis haru karena bahagia. Ia akan menjadi Appa mulai sekarang.

Sejak saat itu Sehun, Baekhyun dan Yifanpun bergantian untuk menjaga Luhan dan mengurus Zhiyu, sejak 3 tahun yang lalu rumah sakitlah yang menjadi rumah untuk Sehun dan Zhiyu. Karena Sehun tidak mau meninggalkan luhan barang waktu semenit pun. Ia takut jika sewaktu-waktu Luhan sadar tidak ada yang berada disisinya, meskipun kerap kali Yifan maupun Baekhyun mengajukan diri untuk menjaga Luhan saat Sehun tidak ada, namun secara terang-terangan Sehun menolaknya. Sehun ingin saat pertama kali Luhan membuka matanya, ialah wajah pertama yang akan dilihatnya.

_Tek_

Sebuah boneka rusa kecil terlempar dan mengenai tubuh Sehun sehingga membuyarkan lamunannya. Zhiyu sang pelaku pelemparan itu pun segera melambaikan tangannya, guna untuk menyuruh sang appa mendekat. Karena sedari tadi Sehun hanya terdiam mematung di dekat pintu.

" Waeyo, Chagi ?" Tanya Sehun pelan setelah mendekati Zhiyu.

" Appa lihat. . . Appa . . .Jali-jali eomma belgelak." Ujar Zhiyu dengan gembira. Sehunpun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jari-jari Luhan. Ternyata benar Luhan memang menggerakkan jari-jarinya. Dengan perasaan haru Sehun beralih menuju sisi kiri Luhan, kemudian ia genggam erat tangan itu.

" _Hannie, bangunlah sayang. Kami menunggumu."_

Perlahan namun pasti, seseorang yang telah lama ditunggu-tunggu itupun membuka kedua matanya. Ia mengerjapkan beberapa kali matanya untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan sekitar.

" Hannie. . ."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pening, itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru ruangan serba putih, yang kuyakini adalah ruangan rumah sakit. Entah sudah berapa lama aku terbaring disini, terakhir kali yang kuingat adalah disaat sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi akan menabrakku, namun sebelum itu ada sosok yang dengan cepat menyelamatkanku, sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap sosok itu sempat menyerukan namaku, tapi suara sosok itu mirip dengan suara. . .

" _Sehun ?!" batin Luhan_

" Hannie . . ." Aku sedikit menolehkan kepalaku kesamping, kearah sumber suara tersebut. Entah ini nyata atau tidak, yang jelas kini aku melihat Sehun tengah tersenyum haru kearahku.

_Apakah ini Nyata ?_

_Apakah benar kau Sehun ?_

_Sehunku, suamiku ?_

Ingin rasanya aku bertanya seperti itu pada sosok didepanku kini, namun entah mengapa suaraku tercekat, tak mampu mengeluarkan suara apapun.

_Ada apa ini ?_

_Kenapa Suaraku tidak bisa keluar ?_

Kini aku hanya bisa menangis, entah aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku sangat bahagia akhirnya bisa melihatnya lagi.

" Ulijima. . . chagi. Mianhae. Kami senang kau membuka matamu kembali." Sehun menghapus bulir air mata dipipi Luhan, kemudian membawa tubuh lemas Luhan kedalam pelukan merasa sangat nyaman di dalam pelukan Sehun sekarang. Jujur saja meskipun kini seluruh tubuh Luhan seraya mati rasa dan tidak bisa digerakkan sediktpun ia tidak memepermasalahkannya. Karena ada Sehun disisinya kini yang akan melindunginya.

" Appa. . ." cicit bocah kecil yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Eoh, rupanya Sehun telah melupakan sosok kecil yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dengan tatapan sedih itu, karena kini sang Appa melupakan kehadirannya .

" Eoh. Zhiyu-ya." Ujar Sehun sembari melepaskan pelukan Luhan dan membaringkannya kembali.

Luhan sempat bingung dengan Sehun yang tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya dimana Sehun melangkah.

_Siapa bocah ini ?_

_Kenapa dia memanggil Sehun dengan Sebutan Appa?_

_Apakah dia . . ._

" Dia Zhiyu, Lu. Anak kita." Sehun berujar, saat melihat tatapan dari Luhan yang seolah-olah bertanya itu.

_Zhiyu ?_

_Anakku ?_

_Dia Selamat ?_

" Eomma, Jhiyu thayang Eomma." Ujar Zhiyu kemudian memeluk dan mencium pipi Luhan.

Luhan pun hanya bisa tersenyum haru, mengetahui bahwa anaknya telah selamat dan keluarganyapun kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah diberitahu Sehun bahwa Luhan telah sadar, Yifan dan Baekhyunpun segera menuju rumah sakit. Sungguh mereka sangat bahagia sekarang, karena Luhan telah sadar dari komanya.

Namun satu kenyataan yang harus diterima mereka bahwa.

"Kondisi Tn. Luhan sangat lemah, karena sudah beberapa tahun ini tubuhnya tidak pernah digerakkan membuat otot-ototnya kaku dan sulit untuk bergerak. Tn. Luhan mengalami lumpuh kalian semua tidak perlu khawatir, karena kondisi tersebut bisa di sembuhkan dengan melakukan berbagai macam terapi penyembuhan.

" Luhan Hyung. . ." lirih Baekhyun sembari melihat adegan dimana Zhiyu yang kini sedang bertingkah menghibur Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Eomma. . . taatnya makan ne." Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk untuk menanggapinya.

Zhiyu segera mengambil piring yang berisikan nasi serta lauk pauk yang baru saja dibeli Zhiyu mengambil satu sendok makanan lalu memasukkan kedalam mulutnya. Ia kunyah sampai makanan itu benar-benar halus, kemudian ia perlahan-lahan menyuapkan makanan tersebut melalui mulutnya kedalam mulut Luhan.

Bagi sebagian orang hal itu mungkin jorok. Tapi tidak untuk Sehun dan Zhiyu. Mereka selalu bergantian melakukan hal itu. Disaat Sehun sedang keluar maka Zhiyulah yang akan menyuapi Luhan seperti sekarang ini. Zhiyu memang bocah yang baru berusia 3 tahun, namun jangan salah, sifatnya sungguh sangat dewasa.

Meski mampu menelan makanan, namun Luhan tak mampu untuk menguyah makanan. Karena tidak mau memakan makanan berbentuk bubur yang rumah sakit sediakan. Alhasil Sehun dan Zhiyulah yang memberikan Luhan asupan makanan melalui cara seperti ini setiap harinya.

.

.

.

_Cklek. . ._

Pintu kamar itupun terbuka, menampilkan Sehun yang baru saja tiba membawa beberapa bungkus barang belanjaan.

" Zhiyu. . ."

" Appa. . " Zhiyu segera berlari untuk membantu Sehun membawa barang-barang itu. Sungguh anak yang baik.

Luhan tersenyum hangat melihat kedatangan suaminya.

_Bagaimana hubungan Luhan dan Sehun sekarang ?_

_Apakah Luhan tidak membenci Sehun?_

Luhan tidak pernah sekalipun membenci Sehun, ia hanya merasa kecewa dulu. Namun setelah Sehun memberitahu semua hal yang sebenarnya terjadi, Luhanpun mengerti. Ditambah lagi cerita yang Baekhyun sampaikan beberapa yang lalu, bahwa selama ini Sehunlah yang dengan telaten merawat Luhan dan Zhiyu bahkan Sehun rela meninggalkan seluruh pekerjaannya hanya untuk menjaga Luhan. Hal itu membuat Luhan semakin yakin bahwa Sehun masih sangat menyayanginya dan Zhiyu.

" Hannie, kau sudah makan eoh?" Tanya Sehun sembari mengelus surai Luhan. Luhan pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Ne, Appa. Zhiyu tathi thudah menyuapi Eomma. Eomma makan banyak tathi." Zhiyu berujar sembari memakan sebuah cokelat ditangannya. Dengan wajah yang belepotan cokelat seperti itu membuat kedua orangtuanya terkikik geli. Sungguh sangatlah lucu tingkah buah hati mereka ini.

" Hannie . . . " Ujar Sehun mengalihkan perhatian Luhan.

" Ehm. . ."

" Saranghae . . ." gumam Sehun kemudian melahap bibir istrinya.

" _Nado. . . Saranghae, Hunnie "_ Batin Luhan yang kini tengah terhanyut dengan ciuman hangat penuh cinta tersebut.

Apakah Zhiyu tidak melihat adegan yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilakukan didepan anak kecil tersebut ?

Jawabannya adalah tidak. Karena apa ?

Karena Cokelat. Selagi ada cokelat ditangannya, maka apapun yang terjadi disekitarnyapun tidak Zhiyu perdulikan, termasuk adegan yang dilakukan Appa dan Eommanya tersebut.

_Penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir, _

_namun manusia tidaklah harus terlarut dalam penyesalan tersebut._

_Bukankah . . ._

_Setiap orang berhak memiliki kesempatan kedua,_

_Untuk memperbaiki seluruh kesalahannya,_

_jadi jangan sampai menyianyiakan kesempatan yang telah diberikan itu kembali. . ._

**FINALY HAPPY ENDING . . .**

* * *

><p>Hiyahahaa, mian kalau banyak Typo dsb, hehe Lieya nggak edit ulang. Maaf juga kalau END nya nggak memuaskan, coz otak Lieya lg error susah berfantasy, hiyah #Apaini?.<p>

Untuk part Ziyu nyuapin Luhan pke mlut itu Lieya terinspirasi dr ksah nyata seorang ibu dari China dan keluarganya. Kisahnya sungguh mengharukan, sang anak yg bru brusia 4 tahun dengan tlaten mrawat sang ibu penuh kasih sayang, sungguh anak yang sangat berbakti. #Curhat :v.

Lieya mau mengucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada seluruh Reader yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca, mereview, follow, dan juga favorit ff abal ini dari awal sampai akhir, terimakasih #bow. Terimakasih juga untuk silent reader yang udah mau membaca.

**BIG THANKS FOR :**

**Chacalock, , Novey, mustikataemin, deplujung, shinshin99SM, lisnana1, SFA30, HUNsayHAN, .58, NoonaLu, hanhyewon357, imeyyteukmin, Jong Ahn, HunHanCherry1220, ChagiLu, Joanne Rabellarotcha, Guest, Guest, NinHunHan5120, Lyana Steph, PandaYehet88, hunhan's, Cherry EXOL, Choco Bubble.**

**Terima kasih banyak semuanya, AKU SAYANG KALIAN. !**

Dan juga maaf Lieya gak bisa bales review kalian satu/satu :( mian, tapi tenang review kalian semua Lieya udah baca kok, makasih. hehe :v

Baca juga ff terbaru Lieya** MATCHMAKING, **Ochhe ?! :v

**See you . . . .**


End file.
